Love Story
by Cute Rossi-chan
Summary: Sakura sama temannya bertemu dengan Temannya Naruto, Anehnya mereka sudah saling kenal Mind to RnR? -Edite- Kalau masih ada yang salah, terserah mau diapaain aja nih fic
1. The Meeting

**Love Story**

**Diclamair: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

**Summary: Sakura dan Sahabatnya Bertemu dengan Temannya Naruto... Siapakah mereka? Baca sendiri**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

Di pagi yang cerah terlihat murid Konoha Gakuen sedang asyik dengan aktivitasnya seperti pacaran, baca buku atau main basket tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut pink ini entah apa yang ia lakukan? Dia hanya melihat teman-temannya yang sedang beraktivitas.

"Saku-Chan tidak apa-apa kan? Dari tadi melamun terus" Tanya Sahabatnya Hinata, Yup, Nama gadis yang melamun itu adalah Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok hina-Chan" Jawab Sakura dengan ramah. "Oh ya, Bagaimana kabar Naruto? Sudah lama aku tak ketemu dia"

"Saku-Chan mau ketemuan sam Naru-Kun? Kalau iya Nanti sore ikut denganku saja. Katanya dia mau mengenalkan sahabatnya ke kamu" Kata Hinata Lembut.

"Bener nih? Nanti ganggu lagi" Goda Sakura.

"Gak kok" Muka Hinata sekarang memerah.

"Hey, Kalian ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya Salah satu sahabatnya Sakura, Ino.

"Ino-Chan, apa Ino-Chan mau ikut" Tanya Hinata, Memang semua sahabatnya ia ajak soalnya dia tidak pilih kasih.

"Kemana Hina-Chan? Ke mall ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Ke café Guddo. Sekalian ketemuan sama temannya Naru-Kun"

"Kalau itu aku mau" Ino berharap kalau temannya Naruto adalah cowok keren.

"sekalian ajak Tenten dan Temari" Kata Hinata. Tiba-tiba dua orang datang.

"Ada yang menyebut nama kami berdua?" kata mereka Kompak.

"Gini… Hinata kan ketemuan sama Narutonya itu terus ngajak kita, Mau gak?" Jelas Ino bersemangat.

"Boleh juga tuh"

"Nanti jam 5 sore di Café Guddo" Kata Hinata.

'Kriiiinngg' Bunyi bel masuk terdengar jam pertama adalah pelajaran Kakashi sensei, Palingan dia telat.

"Hai anak-anak" Tak diduga Kakashi datang tepat waktu. "Pertama-tama saya akan memberitau kalian kalau besok kita mempunyai tamu"

"Siapa tamunya sensei" Tanya salah satu murid dikelas itu.

"Murid kelas 2 dari sekolah Konoha High school" Jawab Kakashi.

'Apa? Itu kan sekolah Naruto" Pikir lima cewek ini.

"Baik itu saja sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya"

-Singkat ceritanya sekarang istirahat-

"Wah~, enaknya ya….. Pacar mau ke sekolah besok" Goda Sakura sambil memakan ramennya.

"Apaan sih saku-Chan?" Muka Hinata sudah mulai memerah.

"Oh iya soal teman Naruto itu….. Cewek atau cowok" Tanya Ino, Ini memang kebiasaan Ino nanya mulu.

"Kalau gak salah sih Cowok" Yeppie, Yang diharapkan Ino pun menjadi kenyataan. "Tapi…. Kalau keren atau gaknya aku gak tau" What! Gak tau! Yah~ Tapi gak apa-apa deh.

"Kalian udah dengar belum?" Tanya Tenten, Yang lain hanya menggeleng kepala. "Gue di terima untuk jadi pemain basket"

"Tapi bagaimana Bisa? Lo kan Cewek" Tanya Ino heran, Mana ada kapten yang mau menerima cewek sebagai pemain basket.

"Itu sih gak usah dipikirin….. Yang penting gue masuk"

"Si Temari mana?" Tanya Sakura yang beru nyadar.

"Tadi dia ke toilet sebentar" Jawab Tenten.

"Hey!" Kata Temari semangat, Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa sih lo gak kayak biasanya deh?" Tanya Sakura merasa heran.

"Gue kan habis dari toilet terus gue dipanggil sama Sasori-senpai…." Kata-Kata Temari terputus sebentar. "Gue diterima untuk ikut lomba Puisi"

"Sepertinya kalian lagi beruntung ya" Kata Ino dengan nada kecewa.

"Mungki…" Kata mereka kompak.

'Kriiinngg'

"Duh, Gue udah gak sabar nih" Kata Ino.

"Lo sih, Pikirannya cowok terus" Kata Sakura. "Udah ah, Masuk yuk" Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

-Waktunya pulang-

Waktu masih menunjukan jam 4 masih sisa 1 jam lagi. Sakura menaiki Sepeda pinknya dan menuju ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai ia segera kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi dia segera ke dapur untuk memasak karna dia hanya tinggal sendiri ayahnya sudah mati sejak ia berumur 4 tahun dan ibunya pergi keluar kota karna ada kerjaan. Setelah selesai dia segera memakai Dress berwarna pink di atas lutut dan memakai high heels putih setinggi 3 cm setelah itu dia langsung berangkat.

.

.

Setelah sampai dengan memakai Taksi, Dan langsung masuk dan mencari temannya dan akhirnya ketemu ia menghampiri mereka. Melihat Hinata memakai tank top biru langit dengan jaket putih lengan pendek dan rok jean diatas lutut dengan sepatu berwarna putih. "Wah~, Hinata kau cantik sekali" Kata Sakura tentunya.

"Hehehe, Yaiyalah pacarku gitu loh" Kata Naruto Sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yang lain bakal telat, Katanya macet tuh".

"Ya sudah kita tunggu aja" Kata Sakura.

30 menit

Masih belum datang

20 menit

Belum datang juga

10 menit

"Duh~ Mana sih mereka lama banget" Sekarang Sakura udah sebel.

"Tuh mereka" Kata Naruto sambil nunjuk mereka.

"Kalian itu! Kita sudah menunggu kalian selama 1 jam" Kalau gini bener-bener gak enak loh.

"Maafkan kami bertiga ya" Kata Tenten meminta maaf. "Habisnya tadi Ino minta temenan ke mall sih" Tenten memfitnah Ino.

"Bohong banget bukanya lo yang minta latihan basket dulu" Kata Ino Memfitnah, Sebenarnya siapa sih yang salah.

"Sudahlah kalau telat ya telat mau gimana lagi" Kata Temari santai.

"Sudah sudah, Kalian ini… jadi gak kenalannya?" Tanya Naruto. Yang lain mengaguk. "Kenalin ini, Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Kalau yang ini, Sai"

"Salam kenal" Kata Sai sambil senyum.

"Kalau ini Shikamaru"

"…." Ternyata Shikamaru sudah ketiduran.

"Kalau yang ini, Neji. Pasti sudah kenal kan"

"Iya" kata mereka kompak.

"Sasuke, Ini Sakura"

"Hai" Kata Sakura Sambil senyum.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke. 'Dasar, bukannya hai atau apa malah Hn, Gak pernah senyum nih orang' Pikir Sakura Gak nyambung.

"Sai, Ini Ino"

"Hai" Kata Ino sambil Senyum.

"Hai, Salam kenal" Kata Sai, 'Kenapa sih nih orang perasaan senyum mulu' pikir Ino

"Shikamaru, Ini Temari"

"Hoaam" Shikamaru baru bangun deh.

"…." Temari hanya diam.

"Semuanya kan udah tau neji, Kakak sepupu Hina-Chan" Naruto tersenyum lebar lagi. "Ya sudah kalian ngobrol aja dulu, Aku dan Hinata mau kencan dulu"

'Sudah kuduga' Pikir mereka ber-delapan. "Yasudah bye" Naruto pamit.

5 menit

Hening

10 menit

Masih Hening.

15 menit.

"Eh, Tenten gimana kalau kita latihan basket" Tawar Neji.

"Yuk" Mereka pun pergi dari hadapan mereka yang masih tinggal.

"Ino, Kau sudah tau kan pengumuman itu" Tanya Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Pengumuman tentang itu, Udah kok emang kenapa?"

"Kamu ikut lomba apa?" Tanya Sai

"Aku ikut Lomba melukis, Tapi aku belum dapat ide ngelukis apa. Mana dikumpulkan besok"

"Ya sudah kita ngelukis yuk, Kebetulan aku juga belum mengumpukannya" Mereka pun lenyap dari hadapan mereka yang belum lenyap.

"Temari, Temenin gue tidur yuk, disini gak enak" Ajak siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Temari hanya mengaguk. Berarti tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Kau, Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Jalan-jalan yuk" Ajak Sakura

"Kau Ini kenapa? Iri?" Tanya Sasuke gak nyambung.

"Iri? Siapa yang iri? Gue Cuma bosan itu doank"

"Ya udah kita ke apartmentku saja"

"Ta-tapi ngapain"

"Kau mau tau?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya menganguk. "Ya sudah Ikut" Daripada bosan mending ikut aja deh.

**T B C**

**Riview Ya... Plisss**

**Gimana kalau yang ini?**


	2. Sakura in Sasuke House

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 2: Sakura in Sasuke House**

**Summary: Sakura kerumah Sasuke… Baca sendiri aja**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

selama diperjalan Sakura tidak melihat ada kemacetan apa cowok ini bohong. "Hey, Kata kau jalanan Macet tapi buktinya gak tuh Malah lancer-lancar aja" tapi Sasuke hanya diam. "Sasuke? Jawab donk"

"Cerewet banget sih lo, diam aja napa kan Macetnya tadi" Sakura langsung diam. Akhirnya sampai juga deh. "Masuk yuk" Kata Sasuke Datar.

'Nih orang niat gak sih ngajak gue kesini?" Batin Sakura berbicara. "Sebenarnya kita ngapain sih kesini?" Tanya Sakura. 'Apa jangan-jangan…'

"Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh dulu" Sasuke langsung memasuki apertementnya itu Sakura pun mengikitinya. "Nah, lo liat kan disini berantakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terus?"

"Beresin" Sasuke langsung pergi mungkin ke kamarnya.

Sakura POV

Aku disuruh membersihkan ini semua? Mana apertement nya besar lagi

Awas saja kau Sasuke, Nanti akan kubalas kau.

"Hey cepat apa yang kau tunggu" Tanyanya, Aku hanya bisa diam. Dia langsung pergi entah kemana. Namanya juga aku baru disini.

Aku mulai membersihkan rumahnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku pikir itu adalah Sasuke tapi mengapa secepat itu baru 5 menit yang lalu ia pergi tanpa berfikir lama aku membukakan pintunya. Aku pun kaget.

End Sakura POV

"Eh? Sakura?" Tanya Tamu itu pada Sakura.

"Hai Naruto" Jawab Sakura sambil senyum tentu senyum itu dipaksa.

"Kau ngapain disi- Wah, Kau yang membersihkanya? Kata Naruto setelah melihat Apertementnya Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah"

"Aku baru tau kalau kau pembantunya Sasuke. Apa Hinata sudah tau? Tapi kenapa gak pernah bilang ke aku ya?" Tiba-tiba ada orang di belakang Naruto

"Mau apa kau dobe?" Tanya Orang itu.

"Hey Teme, Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau Sakura ini pembantumu?" Tamya Naruto dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Pembantu? Oh iya, dia ini pembantuku seminggu yang lalu" Sasuke Tersenyum licik. 'Pembantu? Dasar, Gue ini bukan Pembantu lo' Kata Sakura dalam hati sambil memberikan Sasuke deathGlare.

"Maaf ya tadi gue udah ninggalin kalian ber-delapan" Naruto langsung pergi.

"Hey! Apa maksud lo bilang gue pembantu?" Bentak Sakura.

"Lo tenang aja, Gue gaji kok lo" Kata Sasuke santai dan juga Datar. "Dan Mulai hari ini lo tinggal disini"

"Kalau misalnya Ibu gue pulang gimana?"

"Nama ibu lo Sakari Haruno kan? Dia udah ngebolehin lo kok"

"Tau dari mana lo" Tanya Sakura.

"Masa sih lo gak ingat" Sasuke malah nanya balik. Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Lo kan musuh gue dulu waktu kita masih SD" aetelah mengingat-ingat akhirnya ia mengingat.

"Lo Uchiha itu kan?" Sasuke Sakura menyerah gak ada kata-kata lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan.`"Terus kalau gue tinggal disini gue tidur dimana?

"Tidur kamar gue lah"

"Terus lo?"

"tidur dikamar gue, Gimana sih"

"Satu ranjang?" Sasuke mengaguk. "What! Gak mau"

"Ya sudah kalau mau pulang kunci rumah lo ada sama gue" sambil nunjukin Kunci rumah Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana bis…" Kata-Kata sakura terputus karna dia sudah tau kalau Uchiha itu licik.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Udah" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya sudah, Sekarang lo masak untuk makan malam"

"Masak? Tapi kan…." Kata-kata Sakura terputus-lagi-. 'Gue gak boleh kalah sama ni anak' pikir Sakura. "Ya udah deh" Sakura menuju kearah dapur.

"Cepetan gue udah lapar ni"

30 menit.

"Pinky! Mana makanannya" teriak Sasuke dari meja makan.

"Iya! Bentar lagi" Teriak Sakura dari arah dapur. Akhirnya Keluar juga. "Nih"

"Lo masak Sukiyaki?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kok cepet?"

"Katanya lo lapar jadi gue bikinnya cepat" Setelah itu Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Hening.

.

.

"Sasuke, Kamar gue dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kamar lo? Bukannya kamar kita? Kamarnya disitu tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kamar yang di maksud.

"Terus baju gue?"

"Liat aja di lemari" Akhirnya Sakura lenyap dari hadapan Sasuke. Sakura membuka lemarinya lalu ia menganti pakaian tidurnya setelah selesai ia menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur berurkuran king size.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyinari Konoha. Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dilihatnya ada orang disebelahnya. Tunggu….

10%

Orang?

30%

Cowok pula….

50 %

Jangan-jangan

90 %

Rambut pantat ayam

100 %

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura, Orang yang disebelanya pun bangun.

"Ada apa sih Sakura, Pagi-pagi udah teriak" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lo memperkosa gue ya?"

"Memperkosa?" Guman Sasuke, ada pikiran aneh muncul di kepala Sasuke. "Bukannya ini kamu yang minta?"

"Apa? Gak Mungkin!" sekarang Sakura benar-benar panik

"Emang gak mungkin…." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus. "Masa sih lo lupa apa yang tadi malam kita omongin?" Setelah mengingat-ingat akhirnya dia mulai tenang. "Cepetan Sana Mandi entar terlambat lagi" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah handuk ke Sakura.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di sekolahnya dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan di koridor yang seperti biasa.

"KYAA! Sakura" Teriak Ino terus berjalan kearah Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Apaan sih no? Main peluk aja" Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tau dari Naruto kalau kamu adalah pembap-phhmmp" Belum selesai Ino bicara mulutnya udah di bekap Sakura.

"Kalau sudah tau jangan bilang keras-keras" Bisik Sakura, Akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Sakura, Kau ikut lomba apa" Tanya Sai

"Aku gak ikut lomba apa-apa soalnya malas" Jawab Sakura. Yang hari ini tidak ikut lomba sudah pasti dia, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Ya sudah gue sama Neji berangkat dulu ya" Tenten sambil menarik Neji ke arah lapangan.

"Gue sama Sai berangkat ya" Kata Ino tapi tidak seperti Tenten, Sai yang mengikutinya.

"Gue mau tidur dulu ya" sudat tau kan.

"Ya sudah kita berangkat dulu ya" Kata Naruto, Hinata dan Temari Kebetulan mereka ikut lomba yang sama.

.

"Tinggal kita berdua" Kata Sakura sambil duduk dibankunya. "Eh Uchiha, Kenapa kau tidak ikut lomba bersama jiraiya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku ini Mesum? Sama sekali gak" Kata Sasuke sambil keluar kelas.

"Ya sudah, Daripada disini gak ngapa-ngapain mending gue pergi dari sini" Kata Sakura sambil keluar kelas juga.

"Mau kemana lo? Kabur?

"Maksud lo? Mana berani gue kabur" Kata Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Gue lapar temenin kekantin yuk"

"Tap-" Belum selesai Sakura berbicara tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke.

.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memakan Sandwich tunanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah ngerasa yang namanya cinta belum?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura pun yang tadinya menyoret meja dengan tangannya langsung kaget.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sampai-sampai Sakura budge gara-gara kaget.

"Gue bilang 'Kau pernah ngerasa yang namanya cinta belum?'" Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya tadi.

"Sebenernya…. Udah tapi gue belum ngungkapinnya"

"Kalau boleh tau siapa?"

"Itu… ano…."

"Pada ngapain nih" Belum selesai Sakura ngomong sudah datang Naruto dkk. "Kencan ya?"

"Diam kau dobe" Kata Sasuke dengan muka datar lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Hey Sasuke! Kau mau meninggalkan ku disini?" Kata Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat ada yang aneh?" tanya Ino setelah mereka berdua pergi dari situ.

.

.

"Kau ini mau kemana sih" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bosan" Jawab Sasuke yang masih berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Aku minta kunci rumahku donk" Pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gak"

"Kenapa?"

"….." Tak di jawab oleh Uchiha ini.

"Terserahlah" Kata Sakura, tba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gak, Cuma nanya doank"

"Kayaknya kamu BeTe banget ya?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengaguk. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Liat aja nanti…."

**T B C**

**Review ya...**

**Tamahime-chan: Thanks ya... udah review dan makasih udah bilang bagus**

**so Chand 'Luph pLend': Aku usahakan updatenya cepet**

**Aurellia Uchiha: Aku usaha'kan Updatenya cepet.**

**Sakura Haruno 1995: Salam kenal juga... Makasih ya...**

**Ayuliakirei: Makasih ya...**

**Riichan LuvHiru: Makasih udah review...**

**4ntk-ch4an: Saku dijadiin pembantu ama Sasu**

**SasuSaku FC: Makasih ya udah review**

**Uchiha kazuma: Makasih atas Sarannya dan juga udah Review**

**Fuyuzakura-hime: Makasih ya... Oke, bakal aku ganti jadi disclaimer.**


	3. A Big Problem

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 2: Sakura in Sasuke House**

**Summary: Sakura kerumah Sasuke… Baca sendiri aja**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

**In These Chapter:**

**SaiSaku**

"Eh, kita ngapain kesini?" Tanya Sakura setelah sampai di tujuan.

"Menurut lo?"

"Tapi kan ini khusus untuk pacaran"

"Memang, Gue hanya mau tau disini ada apa, itu doank" Jelas Sasuke. Lalu masuk ke taman itu.

"Emang lo tau darimana tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sudah pasti dari Naruto" Jawab Sasuke.

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want heart_

_And we would Never ever, ever be a part._

Tiba-tiba saja Hp Sakura berdering. "Halo" Sapanya ramah.

"_Sakura, apa kita bisa ketemuan?" _Tanya orang itu.

"Bisa, Dimana Sai?" Kata Sakura kepada orang yang bernama Sai.

"_Di Konoha park"_ Jawabnya, Setelah itu ia menutup hp-Nya.

"Sasuke, Aku pergi sebentar ya" Kata Sakura pamit. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke daripada repot mending ia pergi.

.

.

"Sai…. Maaf ya, Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Kata Sakura sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Belum kok" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku mau bicara kalau aku…." Kata-kata Sai terputus. "Cinta kamu, Gimana? Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

"Sai, kita kan baru berapa hari kenalan….. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku gak bakal maksa kok, Aku mau jawaban kamu bulan depan" Kata Sai Sambil berdiri. 'Bulan depan? Bukannya tiga hari aja, itu udah paling lama' Pikir Sakura, Sai udah pergi entah kemana. Dibalik pohon sakura terlihat gadis yang sedang menangis kecil, Gadis itu berambut Panjang yang berwarna Kuning tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Sai…" Guman Gadis itu, Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menoleh setelah ia lihat tidak ada siapa-siapa Lalu ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Hey Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura dari arah Konoha Park.

"Sudah belum? Aku lapar nih" Kata Sasuke langsung menaiki mobilnya.

"Ya ya, Aku tau" Sakura menaiki mobil Sasuke.

Selama Diperjalanan mereka hanya diam seperti biasa karna bosan Sakura mulai berbicara. "Sasuke, Kau nanti mau makan apa?" Katanya ramah seperti suami istri aja.

"Terserah" Katanya singkat, Aneh sebenernya ada apa dengan si Uchiha ini. Pikir Sakura. "Kalau boleh tau kau dan Sai ngapain?"

"Itu…. Tadi dia….. nembak aku" Kata Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Terus?"

"Gue belum jawab apa-apa" Jawa Sakura, Setelah itu meraka hanya diam. Setelah berdiam cukup lama akhirnya sampai di apartment Sasuke.

.

"Lelahnya….." Kata Sakura membanting dirinya kekasur.

"Sakura! Ada yang nyariin tuh" Teriak Sasuke dari arah ruang tamu. Sakura mulai berjalan keluar kamar dilihatnya ada Sasuke dan…..

"Ibu!" Teriak Sakura senang, Dan langsung memeluk ibunya yang tersayang.

"Ibu kangen deh sama kamu….." Kata Sakari, Ibu Sakura.

"Ibu, Kenapa ibu mengirimkan aku ke neraka?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Neraka?Apa Maksudmu" Tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut berbicar.

"Ini kan memang Neraka"

"Udah udah Jangan bertengkar" Kata Sakari, Akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar. "Ibu dan Ibunya Sasuke sudah berencana untuk menikahi kalian"

"Apa!" Kata mereka kompak. "Gak mau" Kata mereka kompak.

"Tuh kan, Kalian benar-benar cocok"

Ting Tong.

Bunyi bel terdengar dari arah pintu, Sesegera mungkin Sakura berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Yang dilihatnya adalah wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang onyx. "Tante…" Sakura membukakan pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Ah~, Ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul" Kata Mikoto dengan senyum, sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo duduk" Kata Saraki mempersihlakan kan Mikoto duduk.

"Jadi Bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Sasuke, Tidak ada sopannya sama sekali ya, Ngomong keorang tuanya aja gak bilang ma atau bu.

"Itu karna sesuatu, Sayang"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke makin penasaran.

"Itu urasan orang tua" Jawab Mikoto. "Pernikahan kalian akan di lakukan tahun depan"

"Terserah mama saja deh"

"Ya sudah kalian istirahat saja, ini sudah jam 7 malam" Kata Mikoto sambil berjalan keluar dari apertement Sasuke, diikuti dengan Sakari.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mau gimana lagi?" Sakura langsung menuju Kamarnya, bukan! Lebih tepat mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Gue lapar nih" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya."Lo kan calon istri gue jadi….. lo harus ngelayani gue"

"Oke" Kata Sakura menuju ke arah dapur.

Seperti kemarin, Saat makan hanya diam setelah selesai lalu tidur.

.

.

Hari telah pagi tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke yang biasanya masih tidur sudah tidak terlihat oleh Sakura. Sakura menuju kamar mandi tidak sadar Sakura melihat Sasuke yang lagi mandi. "Kyaa!" Teriak Sakura , Sasuke yang sadar ada yang melihatnya pun jadi panik.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu terus? Keluar!" Sakura langsung membalikan tubuhnya menutup pintunya tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sakura POV

Aku tidak percaya apa yang tadi aku lihat

Sasuke yang sedang mandi….. Apa itu aneh?

Aku kan calon istrinya, Tapi aku baru calon kalau misalnya pernikahan itu dibatalkan…..

Bisa gawat, Tapi lumayan juga 'itu'nya Sasuke besar MIKIR APA SIH AKU. Aku menutupkan mata ku erat agar

Bisa melupakan semuanya tapi tiba-tiba….

End Sakura POV

"Kau masih ngebayangin yang tadi" Tiba tiba saja Sasuke datang.

"Ah! Si..siapa bi..bilang?" Kata Sakura menjadi gugup.

"Buktinya kau sedang blushing" sesegera mungkin Sakura menundukkan Kepalanya. "Kau mandi sana, Ntar telat" Sakura berjalan menuju Kamar mandi.

.

.

"Udah ya, Aku masuk dulu" Kata Sakura, Sasuke langsung pergi aja.

.

"Sakura!" Teriak sahabatnya, Ino. "Apa benar tahun depan kamu menikah?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalian tau dariman?' Tanya Sakura.

"Dari Hinata, Hinata tau dari Naruto" Jelas Ino.

"Ya itu memang benar" Jawab Sakura lalu duduk di bangkunya. "Kami dijodohkan"

"Selamat ya!" Kata Keempat sahabatnya.

"Kok malah selamat sih" Kini Sakura udah BeTe abis.

"Terus? Masa sih kita mau bilang 'Kasian banget deh lo'" Kata Ino, Sakura hanya diam.

Kriiing

Bel masuk berbunyi satu guru masuk. "Selamat pagi semuanya"

"Pagi!" Teriak Murid yang ada dikelas itu.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang blab la bla" sepertinya di tidak berniat untuk belajar hari ini. Ino yang memperhatikannya pun bingung tapi tidak jadi karna ia tau kalau Sakura sedang bingung karna seseuatu.

.

.

Kriiiing

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Semua murid pada berhamburan entah kemana hanya Sakura dan sahabatnya yang masih didalam kelas. "Sakura, Makan yuk" Ajak Tenten. Sakura hanya mengagguk lalu mereka berjalan keluar menuju kantin.

"Saku-Chan, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kemarin si Sai nembak aku….."Kata-Kata Sakura Terputus. "Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Ja..jadi itu ma…masalahnya" Kata Hinata Sambil memakan makanannya.

"Gue ke toilet dulu ya…" Kata Ino lalu pergi ke toilet.

.

.

Kebetulan toilet cewek sedang sepi Lalu Ino berjalan kedepan cermin ia melihat dirinya yang sedang menangis…

Ino POV

Apa aku ini tidak penting bagi Sai, Saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya di Taman…..

_Flasback_

Aku menyandarkan diriku di pohon aku sedang menangisi menangis karna orang tuaku akan segera berpisah. aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, rasanya ingin sekali aku membunuh ibuku yang tak tau diri sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapaku dengan tersenyum. Melihatnya rasa sedihku hilang seketika. "Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabku sambil membuang muka.

"Ini" Orang itu mengajukan sebuah Sapu tangannya kepada ku, Aku pun menerimanya. "Aku Sai, Kamu?" Tanya Orang yang bernama Sai itu.

"Ino Yamanaka, Panggil saja Ino" Jawabku, Aku pun langsung tersenyum ketika melihat senyumannya walaupun itu senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" Tanya Sai. Aku pun mulai mengeluarkan Air mataku lagi. "Kau nangis saja sepuasnya, nanti perasaan sedih mu akan hilang"

"Aku melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum, Apa kau tak pernah merasakan sedih" Tanyaku, orang yang bernama Sai itu tetap senyum.

"Pernah" Jawabnya Singkat tapi masih tersenyum tentunya.

"Apa?" Aku makin penasaran sama lelaki ini.

"Waktu umurku 3 tahun aku sudah ditinggalkan orang tua ku, Saat aku berusia 12 tahun aku ditinggal oleh kakakku yang selalu menjagaku" Katanya, Tapi mengapa ia selalu tersenyum sedangkan yang ia lewati begitu pedih. Aku pun terdiam lebih tepatnya berfikir mencari alas an Sai selalu tersenyum.

"Aku harus pulang semoga kita bertemu lagi" Katanya lalu ia meninggalkanku disini sendirian.

_End of Flasback_

Aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku mendengar ada pintu yang terbuka. Berarti ada yang masuk toilet ini dengan segera mungkin aku menghapus air mata ku yang sempat terjatuh.

End of Ino POV

Ino berjalan menuju Kantin sesampainya di kantin ia masih melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrol asyik tanpa pikir panjang Ino berjalan kearah mereka. "Hey,Sedang berbicara apa? Sepertinya asyik" Tanya Ino sambil senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ino, Kau dari toilet ngapain? Lama banget" Tanya Temari. Ino tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia bingung. "Lupakan saja"

Kriiing

Bunyi bel masuk sudah berbunyi semua yang ada di kantin segera menuju kelasnya masing-masing tapi masih tersisa dua cewek. "Kau itu kenapa?" Tanya cewek itu ke cewek yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tem, Gue bingung" Tanya cewek itu ke temannya, Yup itu Ino dan Temari.

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Temari yang sedang duduk di bangkunya tadi.

"Gue….. gue…." Kata-Kata Ino terputus

**T B C**


	4. Love or Friend

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 4: Love or Friend**

**Summary: Ino sakit hati dan bingung harus memilih siapa**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

**In These Chapter:**

**SaiSaku**

"Lo kenapa sih No?" Tanya Temari, seketika itu air mata Ino jatuh. "Lo kenapa sih?" Temari makin heran sama anak yang satu ini.

"Gue… Su..suka sama Sai" jawab Ino, Temari pun kaget. "Sebenarnya gue udah kenal lama mengenal Sai"

"Dari kapan?" Tanya Temari. "Tapi kan, Sai menyukai Sakura" Ino menggeleng tanda tidak tau. "Kita masuk yuk" Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju

.

.

"Dan ini dikalikan ini…." Kata Kurenai-sensei Terputus karna ada 2 cewek datang. "Kenapa kalian telat?"

"Kita tadi ke toilet dulu" Jawab Temari. 'Perasaan tadi Ino habis ke toilet deh' Batin Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalian boleh duduk"

.

Saatnya Pulang, Anak-anak berteriak 'Hore!' Tapi tidak untuk Ino, Dia tidak Niat pulang atau tetap disekolah sama seperti perasaannya, Bingung. Dia bingung harus memilih siapa, Sahabat atau Cinta. "Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Temari. "Atau masih perlu teman curhat?"

"Apa yang harus aku pilih? Sakura atau Sai" Terlihat jelas dari mukanya yang sangat amat bingung.

"Kita Pulang aja yuk" Ino hanya mengagguk.

"Hei! Belum pulang?" Seseorang berbicara, Ino segera memasang muka seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini! Aku kan jadi kaget" Ino sedikit berteriak dengan senyuman palsu. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku lagi nungguin si Sai, Katanya dia mau jemput aku" Katanya seperti tak ada yang ia sakiti. "Kalau Sasuke sudah pulang duluan" Jawab Sakura, Lagian siapa yang nanya?.

"Kita Balik dulu ya" Kata Temari sambil berjalan diikuti dengan Ino. Setelah hilang, Sakura melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan kulit pucat.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Kata Orang itu datar tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Belum kok Sai" Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. "Ehm, Sai….. Soal katamu kemarin, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya karna menghalangbya.

(Sementara di Ino dan Temari)

"Aduh~" Kata Ino sambil mengobrak –abrik tasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Buku Fisikaku ketinggalan, Aku ambil dulu ya" Kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Ino.

"No! Tungguin gue!" Teriak Temari lalu mengejar Ino.

(SaiSaku)

Sai lalu memeluk Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu lebih tepatnya cinta"

Tes. Air mata seseorang terjatuh melihat adegan itu, Dia Ino yang hanya mau mengambil bukunya Bukan hanya Ino, Temari juga melihatnya. "Ino….." Kata Temari dengan nada sedikit kecil. Ino berlari sambil menangis.

.

Kini dia berada di tempat yang sama saat ia pertama kali ia bertemu Sai.

Ino POV

Aku memang benar-benar tak berarti bagimu, Aku salah dan bodoh mengharapkanmu. Rasa Bingung dan benci tergabung di hatiku ini, Mengapa harus terjadi padaku. Aku melihat sekeliling taman tua ini, Kulihat ada pohon dimana aku menyandarkan diri dimana aku selalu mencari ketenangan sampai-sampai aku menamakannya My Lucky Tree, Rasanya Sakit mengingat semuanya dari awal hidupku yang tak berarti. Tak terasa aku menetes kan Air mataku, aku teringat Sai pernah berkata '_Kau nangis saja sepuasnya, nanti perasaan sedihmu akan hilang' _Berarti aku boleh menghabiskan air mataku ini. Cuma dengan satu cara aku bisa sembuh dari rasa sakit ini yaitu….. Melupakanya. Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku. "Selamat tinggal kenangan" Gumanku. Aku berfikir untuk apa aku masih menangis, Aku kan mau melupaka semuanya dengan cara…..meninggalkan kota ini.

End of Ino POV

"Temari? Kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang, Terlihat jelas itu suara laki-laki. Ino segera menghapus air matanya lalu ia menoleh kearah orang itu, Yup itu adalah pasangan Shikatema. Ino berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ini soal Ino, Dia lagi bingung milih siapa" Jawab Temari, Ternyata Temari lebih peduli dengan Ino.

"Soal cinta ya? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja dengan adikmu?" Jawabnya Santai.

"Kau tau kan, Bisa-bisa dia mengira kau menyakitiku."

"Tem, Sampai kapan kita Backstreet mulu? Gue bosan" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Gue Juga gak tau" Jawab Temari, Shikamaru memegang pipi Temari yang mulus langsung saja ia menciumi Temari, Ino yang adegan itu mukanya langsung memerah. Setelah puas dengan ciuman itu Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman lembut itu.

"Aku gak mau seperti ini terus" Kata Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya" lalu Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"Aku juga tapi…." Kata-kata Temari terputus. "Orang tua kita tidak setuju, Kau tau kan? Mereka sudah bermusuhan dari kecil" karna Ino berfikir ini soal keluarga ia tak ingin ikut campur dia segera pergi dari tempat tu.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Sakura setelah sampai dirumah."Sasuke?" Di melihat di sapur tidak ada, di kamar mandi? Tidak ada. Mungkin dia tidur. Sakura memasuki kamar mereka. "Hah~, Di mana si ayam itu ya?" Sakura menghela nafas, Ternyata dia juga tak ada di kamar ini.

"Kau ini lama sekali pulangnya" Kata seseorang, pasti itu Sasuke. "Aku pergi sebentar tadi, Beli makan" Tanpa ada yang bertanya Sasuke menjawab.

"Sasu-Kun!" Teriak seseorang didepan pintu. "Keluar!"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura curiga, Ya iyalah namanya juga calon istri seorang Uchiha. "Simpananmu? Atau pacarmu?"

"Mana ada yang mau dengan cewek genit seperti dia" Kata Sasuke langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur. "Buka sana pintunya"

"Oke" Sakura Berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan segera ia membuka kan pintu. "Hai" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Majikanmu mana?" Tanya cewek itu. "Oh ya, perkenalkan saya calon pacar Sasuke, Karin" Kata cewek yang bernama Karin itu.

"Sasuke lagi tidur" Jawab Sakura santai.

"Gak sopan banget sih, Panggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda' dan aku 'Nona Cantik' mengerti?"

"Tidak" Masih Santai seperti tadi.

"Ada apa Karin?" Tanya Sasuke. Melihat Sasukekeluar kamar langsung saja dia memeluk Sasuke. "Karin? Lepaskan!" Bentak Karin, Tapi Karin tidak mempedulikan malah ia semakin dekat.

"Udah!" Kata Sakura mungkin karana marah. "Karin! Jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai pembantu disini karna aku calon istri seorang Uchiha dan jangan pernah mimpi jadi pacar seorang Uchiha!" Itu saja yang bisa Sakura keluarkan.

"What! Kau pasti sudah gila mau menikahi gadis pink ini kan Sayang" Kata Karin setelah perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kalau kau anggap aku gila, Kenapa kau masih mendekatiku?" Tanya Sasuke, Pertanyaan yang sungguh sulit untuk dijawab oleh Karin, Karna malu Karin langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kau berbicara seperti itu karna cemburu ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum Jahilnya.

"Si..siapa bilang?" Jawab Sakura, Seketika mukanya langsung memerah. "Udaha ah, Gak usah dipikirkan" Sakura langsung pergi tanpa memperdulika Sasuke yang sedang menggodanya.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Ada yang mengetuk rumah Sai, Sai berdiri dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki dan membuka kan pintunya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sai pada orang yang bertamu itu.

"Di kabarkan Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke tahun depan" Kata orang itu santai.

"Berarti kita harus mempercepat rencana ini"

T B C


	5. ShikaTema Secret

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 5: ShikaTema Secret**

**Summary: Shikamaru tau sesuatu tentang Sai tetapi Sai Tidak menyadarinya**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

**In These Chapter:**

**SaiSaku**

"Tapi bagaimana?" Tanya Orang itu. "Sementara pernikahannya tahun depan" Kata orang itu mulai panik

" Bulan depan dia akan menjawab pernyataanku, kita tunggu saja" Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum jahat. "Saat itu juga kita akan membunuhnya. Mau dia jawab iya atau tidak"

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" Kata orang itu lalu pergi.

"Liat saja nanti Haruno" Guman Sai sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Ino, Ino pun membuka kan pintunya dapat dilihat seorang gadis tersenyum padanya. "Temari? "

"Maaf ya aku kesini gak bilang-bilang" Kata Temari, dia lalu masuk.

"Jadi kau mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk disebelah Temari.

"Soal Sai….. Kau harus hati-hati sama dia" Kata Temari mulai serius, Lalu ia mengasih satu surat entah apa isinya. "Berikan itu kepada Sasuke dan ingat, Tidak ada yang boleh membaca surat itu termasuk Sakura"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau" Kata Temari serius banget. "Cuma itu doank kok, Udah dulu ya" Kata Temari tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

"Apa sih is surat ini?" Kata Ino yang berada dikamarnya. "Jadi penasaran, Mending gue kasih sekarang aja deh" Katanya Sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura membuka kan pintunya. "Ino? Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Boleh tidak aku bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, Sakura hanya mengagguk lalu memanggil nama Sasuke. Datang Sasuke!

"Ada apa No?"

"Ini" Kata Ino sambil memberi kan surat yang dikasih Temari tadi. "Ini surat dari Temari. Ini surat rahasia tidak ada yang boleh tau tersmasuk Sakura" Kata Ino lalu pergi Pulang.

.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur, di lagi memegang sebuah surat lalu ia membukanya.

_**Sakura sedang dalam bahaya, Cuma kau yang bisa menolongnya.**_

_**Sai ingin membunuh Sakura entah apa alasannya. Aku mengetahui ini dari Shikamaru.**_

_**Dia bilang dia pernah mendengar percakapan mereka berdua yaitu Sai dan….**_

_**Entah siapa dia, Shikamaru pun tak tau.**_

_**Bulan depan Sakura akan menjawab pernyataan Sai dan tolong ikuti mereka sekalian ajak Ino.**_

_**Dari Temanmu, Temari**_

Sasuke pun kaget dengan apa yang ia baca, Sakura, Calon istrinya yang harus ia lindungi walaupun tak ada rasa apa pun diantara mereka. 'Pembunuhan' Ini bukan main-main lagi ini udah menjadi kriminalisasi, Sekarang yang ia harus lakukan hanya menunggu dengan perasaan takut.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Sakura" Panggil Sasuke, Sakura pun menoleh.

"Apa?"

Ti-tidak" Jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk

"Oh ya, Tadi mama bilang pernikahan kita diundur kan jadi 2 tahun lagi" Kata Sakura tersenyum, Tetap saja Sasuke tidak tersenyum tapi malah menunduk kan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tak senang? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut kehilangan aku karna direbut oleh Sai? Tenang aja aku akan menolaknya kok"

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura berfikir dia ada masalah yang berat jadi dia tinggalkan saja Sasuke sendirian.

.

"Semua sudah siap" Kata Ino yang sedang siap-siap.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau pergi?" Tanya ayahnya, Inoichi

" Yah, daripada aku sakit hati mending aku pergi"

"Ayolah sayang, Jangan tinggalin ayah sendirian" Kata Inoichi mencegah anaknya pergi. "Cuma gara-gara sakit hati kau jadi egois"

" Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

"Tahan rasa sakitmu itu, Lupakan dia"

"Tapi Cuma dia yang ada di hatiku" Kata Ino, HAmpir saja air matanya jatuh. "Aku tak tau bagaimana cara melupakannya"

"Jangan pernah ikut urusan dia, Itu saja" Kata Inoichi sambil memeluk anak gadisnya. "Masih banyak cowok di luar sana yang menuggu kamu"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

.

.

Pagi yamg cerah mencerahkan dunia saat ini, Tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut pirang ini, Temari. Dia hanya memandang luar jendela lebih tepatnya menatap rumah seseorang. "Sampai kapan?" Gumannya, Temari pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

Setelah mandi ia memakai bajunya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. "Hai" Katanya lemas.

"Kakak kenapa? Pasti gara-gar dia!" Kata Gaara nebak. " Harus kasih pelajaran tuh anak"

"Bu-bukan Gaara. Ayah mana?" Kata Temari menenangkan adiknya

"Biasa, Udah berangkat" Jawab Kankuro. "Oh ya kak, Sampai kapan kakak mau backstreet mulu"

"Kakak juga gak tau" Kata Temari masih lemas. "Mungkin sampai Orang tua kita baikan"

"Oh"

(I bulan kemudian)

Pagi yang cerah! Selama satu bulan Sakura sering jalan bareng Sai, Mereka memang semakin dekat. Ino yang merasa sakit hatinya masih bisa bertahan. Hari ini waktunya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sai sebulan yang lalu ditempat yang sama.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk Pintu rumah Ino, Ino pun berjalan Menuju pintu dan membuka kan pintunya. "Sasuke?"

"Apa kau ada acara nanti sore?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Gak" Jawabnya Singkat. "Emang kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan Sai dan Sakura sudah dekat? Dan hari ini adalah harinya" Jawab Sasuke langsung Murung.

"Ka-kalau tentang mereka aku tidak mau ikutan"

"Pliss, Ini untuk keselamatan Sakura, ku mohon" Sasuke Bersujud ke Ino. "Sai itu adalah penjahat dan aku baru tau"

"A-apa?"

Ino POV

Penjahat? Tidak mungkin! Aku tau Sai dari umurku 6 tahun di baik, dia pengertian dan selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Apa mungkin ia terpukul karna masa lalunya? Atau karna ia benci dengan keluarga Haruno. Aku yang masih Shock hanya bisa diam ditempat, Aku tak tau lagi isi hati Sai yang bersih itu. Kami-Sama, Kapan aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini? Tak terasa aku meneteskan air mataku. Sakit yang kurasa ini tidak ada apa-apanya tapi….. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku …." Aku tak tau lagi harus berbicara apa rasanya sakit mendengar kata 'penjahat'. Sebulan yang lalu….

Flasback: On

"Sai! Ajarin aku ngelukis dong" Aku meminta Sai untuk mengajariku.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Kalau kau tak bisa meluki kenapa kau ikut lomba melukis?" Katanya Heran

"Pliss" Aku memohon pada Sai dengan Punppy eyes no jutsu, Saat itu pun Sai tertawa dan aku ikut tertawa.

Flasback:Off

"No? Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"I-iya"

"Nanti sore jam 5" Katanya lalu pergi entah kemana.

End Ino POV

"Mending Aku kerumah Temari" Ino keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Ino mengetuk Rumah Temari, Temari pun mebuka kannya. "I-ino?" kata Temari kaget.

"Kenapa kaget?" Tanya Ino yang sebenernya tau alas an Temari kaget.

"Ti-tidak, Kamu mau ngapain kesini?"

"Boleh tidak aku masuk?"

"Gimana ya? Aku la-lagi….."

"Bilang aja lagi pacaran" Sambung Ino, Temari pun kaget yang benar saja kok Ino tau dirumah ada Shikamaru. "Udah gak usah ada rahasia'an lagi"

"Kau tau darimana?" Tanya Temari. "Kita kan gak pernah pacaran di tempat umum"

"Waktu itu aku gak sengaja nguping" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum malu.

"Siapa sih Tem?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang. "Ino?"

"Kalian kalau mau pacaran lanjutin saja, Gue pulang dulu ya" Kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Mereka berdua

T B C


	6. Something About Them

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

** Genre: Romance/Friendship/Crime**(sedikit banget)

**Chapter 6: Something About Them**

**Summary: Hari yang di tunggu Sai akhirnya datang, Akankah berhasil rencana Mereka?**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

Ino berjalan ke arah My Lucky Tree, Terlihat jelas disitu ada SaiSaku lagi main berdua. "Sai…."Guman Ino. "Apa kamu tak pernah berfikir? Itu tempatku" Tak terasa Ino menjatuhkan air matanya karna Sai, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang berada di depannya.

"Kau tak boleh cemburu, Kau harus membenci Sai" Kata Orang itu.

"Sasuke?" Kata Ino sambil menghapus air matanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya aku…. Aku" Ino berhenti berkata, Terlalu sakit mengaku bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

"Aku tau kok seberapa sakitnya, Sama sepertiku"

"Kamu suka sama Sakura?" Tanya Ino, Tapi Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan, Tapi cinta pertamaku" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap langit.

"Kalau boleh tau, Siapa?"

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga"Masih Menatap langit. "Aku kurang cepat memilikinya"

Sasuke POV

Memang benar, Hinata adalah Cinta pertamaku tapi aku terlambat karna Naruto memilikinya pertama. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu mereka putus, Ya Cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Ku lihat Ino berjalan menjauh dariku sampai ia tak terlihat olehku lagi. Mengapa harus Hinata yang ada di hatiku? Kenapa tidak Ino atau Tenet atau siapa? Aku bertemu ia pertama kalinya di Konoha Garden….

Flashback: On

Aku berlari menuju Konoha Rose untuk menemui kakakku, Itachi. Dia memanggilku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

BRUKK

Aku menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh, Orangnya Cantik. "Maaf…."Kataku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Katanya. "Apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya, Aku tak terluka sama sekali, Bukannya aku yang harus menanyakan itu padanya. Dan cewek ini juga Baik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Di hanya mengagguk dengan senyuman. "Nama kau siapa?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba, Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali tau namanya.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga" Jawabnya, Tiba-tiba datang seorang cowok yang aku kenal, Naruto.

"Hai Dobe!" Sapanya Seperti Biasa. "Kau kenapa ada disini? Bukannya ini khusus untuk pacaran ya? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya, Ini memang benar tempat khusus untuk pacaran….. berarti Naruto dan Hinata sudah pacaran

Flashback: Off

Apa mungkin dengan menikah dengan Sakura bisa menghilangi rasa cintaku dengan Hinata? Tapi kan dia adalah musuhku. Sial! Mengapa aku mau dijodohkan dengannya apa cantiknya dia? Apa Baiknya dia?

End Of Sasuke POV

(Skip Time)

Waktu yang di tunggu sudah tiba. Sakura dan Sai sudah ada di Taman sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino sudah siap menguping.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sai, Tangannya kini sedang ada di Saku celananya mugkin itu pisau.

"Gini Sai….."

BRUKK

Sai yang tadinya ingin mengeluarkan pisau didorong oleh Sasuke sampai-sampai pisaunya jatu entah kemana. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil membantu Sai berdiri.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai. "Kenapa kau mau membunuhnya?" Sakura pun kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Apa maksudmu Sas?" Dengan nada pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Ino yang berada di Belakang Sasuke hanya diam.

Sai berjalan menuju Sasuke sambil tersenyum Licik. "Kau mau tau kenapa?" Tanya Sai. "Karna aku cinta sama Ino. Itu alasannya"

"maksud lo?" Tanya Sasuke rada-rada bingung. "Apa hubungannya Ino dengan Sakura?"

"Kau mau tau yang sebenernya?" Tanya Sai yang masih tersenyum, SasuSakuIno Hanya Mengagguk. "Berawal dari waktu itu….

Setelah aku mengetahui Ino, Aku segera mencari tentang Ino. Segala Informasi sudah ku cari, Dari kesukaannya sampai kehidupannya. Entah mengapa aku mau membantunya untuk membunuh orang yang ia benci yaitu ibunya tapi ternyata ibunya bukanlah seseorang yang tidak tau diri sama sekali, Ayahmu menjebaknya, Ibumu sudah tau rahasia kalau ayahmu mempunyai anak bermarga Haruno dan anak itu dikasih Nama Sakura Haruno. Itulah mengapa aku ingin membunuhmu Haruno" Jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Gak mungkin! Ayahku adalah ayah yang baik!" Bentak Ino sambil mengeluarka air matanya. "udah jelas ibu membawa lelaki lain dalam kamarnya"

"Terserah kau kalau tak mau percaya, yang penting aku jujur denganmu" Kata Sai langsung meninggalkan mereka.

.

Sai sudah sampai didepan rumahnya, terlihat ada seseorang sedang menunggunya. "Sai! Bagaimana?" Kata orang yang kemarin. "Apa berhasil?"

"Tidak" Kata Sai datar. "Rencana ini kita batalkan" Katanya langsung masuk rumah.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa dia sudah tau yang sebenanya?"

"Kau tenang saja, Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar siapa sebenarya ayahnya itu"

"Apa kau yakin" Tanya orang itu. "Apakah mama akan ngebolehin kamu berbuat lebih?"

"Dei? Sejak kapan kau tak percaya sama aku? Adikmu sedang ada bersama orang licik" kata orang itu.

"Aku tau, Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Dei ke Sai. Sebenarnya ia takut rencana ini akan diketahui oleh polisi.

"Sudah 6 tahun, Apa itu cepat?" Kata Sai makin serius.

"Tidak" Katanya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu" Kata Dei sambil meninggalkan Sai.

Sai POV

Setelah melihat kepergian Deidara, Aku menatap langit yang masih cerah. Sampai kapan aku harus begini? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Deidara hari ini tapi itu tak ada masalahnya denganku. Aku sudah keterlaluan memang, Tapi itu kulakukan karna Ino semuanya karna Dia, aku ingin memilikinya tak hanya dalam khayalan tapi juga kenyataan mugkin Cuma itu tujuanku hidup.

End of Sai POV

Sai menatap langit-langit di kamarnya sampai ketuduran.

.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Terlihat jelas Sakura masih shock.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok" Jawabnya. "Kau mau makan?Biar aku masakin"

"Tidak usah, Biar aku saja yang masak" Kata Sasuke mencegah Sakura. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja" Jawabnya datar, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju dapur.

20 menit Kemudian

Sasuke keluar dengan dua piring, Piring itu diletakkan di meja makan. "Ayo makan" Ajak Sasuke, Sakura pun berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kau bisa masak? Setauku kau tak bisa apa yang wanita bisa" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Heran ya? Aku belajar masak dari…... Kakakku" Jawab Sasuke dengan senyumannya.

"Boleh tidak aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengagguk. "Apa kau pernah ditipu karna cinta?"

"Belum, Emang kenapa?"

"Gak ada kok, Cuma nanya" Jawab Sakura. "Apa kamu pernah suka sama Hinata?" Pertanyaan itu pun keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Gak pernah,lagian Hinata kan pacarnya Naruto"

"Jangan bohong! Kumohon, Jawab dengan Jujur"

"A-aku….. tidak pernah" Kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka. "Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Karna aku gak mau punya suami yang gak pernah suka sama aku" JAwab Sakura. "Lagian kita masih bisa batalkan pernikahan ini"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karna mungkin aku tak ada di dunia ini" Kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya"

"Ti-tidak"

T B C

* * *

Inti Alasan Sai membunuh Sakura:

Sakura adalah adik Ino, Ayahnya menghamili perempuan lain tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya.

setelah beberapa tahun akhirnya Ibu Ino mengetahui hal ini, Akhirnya Ayah Ino menjebak Istrinya Sendiri.

Deidara yang percaya kepada ibunya membela ibunya tetapi Ino membela ayahnya.

Review ya!


	7. Go Sakura

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 7: Go Sakura...**

**Summary: Sakura harus meninggalkan Konoha, Kabur dari Kenyataan hidup yang pahit. Tapi setelah kepergian Sakura semua kembali Normal**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

**in These Chapter: **

**SasoSaku**

**SasuKarin **(Dikit Banget sampai tak telihat)

Malam sudah berganti pagi, Sekarang tinggal manusia bangun. Sakura membuka matanya lalu melihat kearah sampingnya, Sasuke masih tertidur."Dasar pemalas" Gumannya sambil tersenyum mulai berdiridari tempat tidurnya lalu masuk kamar mandi.

30 menit

Setelah setengah jam mandi Sakura memakai bajunya, Dia sudah terlihat rapi. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke" Ia membawa tas besar berwarna soft pinknya keluar dari situ. "Apa aku tinggalkan pesan saja?" Dia mengambil kertas dan mrnulis sesuatu, Setelah selasai ia langsung pergi entah kemana.

.

Sasuke terbagun dari tidurnya, Sasuke membuang muka kearah Kanan Ternyata dia mencari Sakura tapi tidak ada. "Mana sih tuh anak?" Gumannya, Ia berdiri dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat kertas yang bertulisan 'Untuk Sasuke'. Ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**Maafkan Aku Sas, Aku tidak mau pernikahan ini… Aku Untuk Bunuh Diri.**_

_**Aku tak pernah menyukaimu, Aku menyukai pria yang Tak mungkin kumiliki. Aku tak tau harus bagimana**_

_**Aku fikir, Mungkin Ini jalan yang terbaik untukku…**_

_**Lupakan saja tentang kita, Masa lalu kita yang begitu aneh.**_

_**Selamat tinggal untuk Selamanya**_

Tak terasa Sasuke menjatuhkan setetes air matanya. "Kenapa?" Gumannya."Kenapa saat aku ingin melupakan Hinata kau malah pergi?"

Sasuke POV

Aku memang mencintainya tapi aku harus merelakan Hinata, Hinata hanya teman ku tak lebih. Sekarang masalahnya adalah Sakura yang berencana bunuh diri. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa, Aku mulai bingung sekarang, Pikiranku kacau.

End Sasuke POV

Sasuke berjalan untuk menyusul Sakura, Dia mengambil HandPhonenya untuk menghubungin Temannya dan meminta tolong untuk mencarikan Sakura.

2 jam kemudian…

Sasuke berfikir mugkin ia sudah bunuh diri, Sasuke akhirnya nyerah, Ia tak tau lagi mau cari kemana. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung, Gedung itu biasa disebut Sekolah. Dia menuju atap sekolah, Dilihatnya ada seorang gadis menangis, Entah siap mukanya tak terlihat jelas dan rambut berwarna pink. "Sa-sakura?" Kata Sasuke sedikit gugup (Dikiraiin Hantu apa?) Tangisan gadis itu terhenti, Dan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sa-sasuke? Ngapain k-kau kesini?" Tanyanya, Sasuke sedikit heran, Harusnya dia udah mati (Ngedoa'in?) Tapi kok masih utuh ya?.

"Kamu gak jadi bunuh diri?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng."Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke (Bener ngedoain Nih orang)

"Aku takut" Katanya singkat.

"Balik yuk" Kata Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mandiri, Aku mau pergi dari Konoha" Katanya lalu berdiri."Aku akan pergi ke Suna"

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke (Nih orang budeg ya?)

"Karna aku ingin jadi mandiri"

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hari ini juga"

"Oh"

"Selamat tinggal" Gumannya langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Tunggu!" Sakura pun menoleh."Apa kau akan kembali lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Pasti" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu!" Teriak seseorang, kali ini bukan Sasuke melainkan suara cewek.

"Ino?"

"Ja-jangan pergi" Cegah Ino."Kau kakakku, Walau beda ibu"

"Kau percaya sama dia?" Tanya Sakura, Ino mengagguk."Tapi aku gak" Kata Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

Sakura POV

Ini adalah hari terakhir ku di Konoha, aku selalu berfikir 'Kapan bisa balik ke Konoha?'. Aku ingin mempunyai kehidupan baru, Kehidupan yang membingungkan itu aku buang. Yup, Aku lari dari kenyataan. Aku berjalan menuju terminal kereta apa (Ya iyalah, Masak becak).

'Kereta Express dengan tujuan Suna berangkat 30 menit lagi' Kata wanita yang ada di dalam… situlah pokoknya.

"Hah~, Tinggal 30 menit lagi ya? Lama sekali" Kataku Sambil menghela nafas."Kami-Sama, Kapan aku bisa keluar dari kenyataan ini?" Tanyaku (Tinggal 30 menit lagi, Dodol!)

"Sakura?" Kata seseorang menghampiriku, Orang yang sepertinya kukenal."Sasori-Senpai?" Tanyaku balik.

"Ngapin kamu disini? Mau pergi?" Tanya Sasori-Senpai, Aku hanya mengagguk."Kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Ke Suna" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Bareng aku aja ya, Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang" Kata Sasori, Wah~, Senangnya hatiku."Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal dirumahku saja?" Tanyanya.

"Bo-boleh" Jawabku gugup, Kenapa jadi gini sih? Sasori itu hanya Kakak kelasku waktu SMP, Jangan banyak menghakyal Sakura!

'Kerata Express akan segera berangkat, Bersiaplah' Kata orang yang didalam situ. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung tidak sabar, ingin sekali aku berteriak sekencangnya.

End Of Sakura POV

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk, dan kereta itu pergi menuju Suna.

(Sementara Ino)

Dia terlihat seperti menangis, tak memperdulikan ada yang melihat. "Kau ini sabar dikit napa? Entar dia juga balik"

"Kau….Hiks….. Tidak tau apa-apa, Tak usah kau ikut campur" Jawab Ino. "Dan aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri" Sasuke mulai berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menangis.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Kapan kau akan balik Sakura?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Apa aku harus menyusulmu?" Sasuke menjalakan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

Sasuke memasuki apertementnya lalu ia duduk di sofa, ia membuang muka kearah kanan tepatnya meja makan, ia teringat Sakura selalu bersedia memasak masakan untuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, Ia berjalan ke pintu lalu membukanya. "Ada apa?"

"Sakura mana?" Tanya orang itu.

"Dia pergi ke Suna" Jawab Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Katanya dia ingin mandiri" Jawab Sasuke. "Tante, aku mau pernikahan kita batal"

"Kenapa? Tante rasa kamu cocok menjadi suami Sakura" Kata Sakari, Ibu Sakura.

"Liat ini" Kata Sasuke sambil mengasih surat ke tangan Calon gagal mertuanya-?-.

"Apa! Sakura mau bunuh diri" Tanya Sakari.

"Tapi gak jadi, Takut" Jawab Sasuke. "Nanti dia pasti akan balik, Tante tenang saja"

"Baiklah kalau dia balik lagi" Kata Sakari. "Tante balik dulu ya" Kata Sakari lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam, Sebentar lagi Kereta Express sampai ke tujuan. 'Kereta Express sudah sampai Tujuan, silahkan turun'. SasoSaku pun turun dari kereta express itu. "Akhirnya sampai juga" Kata Sasori. "Yuk, Kita langsung kerumah saja" Sakura hanya mengagguk.

"Kak, Apa aku tidak merepotkan kakak?" Tanya Sakura, Sasori menggeleng.

"Malah Aku senang kau bisa menemani Nenekku" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku cari taksi dulu ya"

"Keren" Guman Sakura. "Aku belum tau kalau Sasori mempunyai nenek" Gumannya lagi (Ampun deh, Semua manusia punya kali, Kecuali Adam)

"Yuk" Kata Sasori, seketika itu juga lamunan Sakura buyar(?), Sakura hanya mengagguk. Mereka berdua masuk taksi setelah sampai mereka harus naik ojek terus naik Becak deh. Sampai ditujuan mereka yang sebenernya dirumah nenek.

"Pantesan saja nenekmu kesepian, Rumahnya saja segede ini" Kata Sakura kagum, "Rumahku saja tak segede ini"

"Kamu suka?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura mengagguk. "Bagus kalau kamu suka" lalu mereka masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Disitu sudah ada yang menunggu yaitu Nenek Sasori, Chiyo. "Hai Sasori, Sasori ini siapa?" Kata Nenek Chiyo melihat Sakura.

"Ini Sakura nek, Adik kelasku waktu SMP"

"Hai nek" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk'kan badan. "Hai" Balasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nek, Apa boleh Sakura tinggal dirumah ini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja boleh,Dengan senag hati" Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum. "Sakura, Kamu pasti capek, Istirahat dulu" Kata Chiyo. "Sasori, antarkan Sakura ya"

"Ya" Jawab Sasori. "Yuk" ajak Sasori.

(2 minggu kemudian)

"Saku-Chan, Aku berangkat dulu ya" Pamit Sasori, Mereka memang dekat malah pacaran. "bulan depan aku kesini lagi"

"Iya-iya, Sekalian ajak Akatsuki" Kata Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasori. "Bye"

"Bye"

(Sementara konoha)

"Hah~, Sekolah kita tinggal 5 bulan lagi, setelah itu kita kelas 3" Keluh Naruto di dalam kelasnya. "Padahal aku takut sekali tidak naik kelas"

"Nar, Besok kita ujian, Lo harus belajar" Kata Sai, Semua orang sudah percaya kepada Sai termasuk Ino.

"Kalau soal itu gue juga tau, tapi hari ini'kan ada sinetron baru" Kata Naruto (Dari kapan Naruto suka Sinetron?).

"Kalau tidak belajar gak pintar lho~" Kata Neji(Kemana aja nih orang?).

"Bayi yang masih didalam janin juga tau kali" Kata Naruto. "Lo udah tau belum kalau Sasuke lagi dekat dengan Karin"

"Bukan Sasukenya kali tapi Karinnya" Kata Choji. "Dia'kan cewek genit"

"Tapi menurut gossip, Mereka tuh sudah jadian" Kata Naruto makin memanas-manasi. "Katanya mereka pernah ciuman di tempat umum lho~"

"Yang Benar?" Tanya mereka, Choji, Neji, Sai. "Mana gue tau, kan gue bilang katanya" jawab Naruto.

"Hah~, Berisik banget sih" Kata Shikamaru yang terganggu.

"Shika, Gimana kabar Gaara? Baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Emang aku siapanya?"

"Dia kan Calon adik iparmu, Bagaimana sih?" Kata Sai yang emang suka tersenyum tapi kali ini senyumannya beda.

"A-adik Ipar? Kalian pikir aku ingin menikah? Aku mau masih ngelanjutin kuliah"

"Gak usah bohong deh, Kau fikir kita tak tau kalau kau dan Temari sudah jadian"

"Tau darimana?"

"Nguping" Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. "Kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian Cuma gara-gara orang tua"

"Gue mohon, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa"

"Tenang saja, Percaya saja ke kita" Kata Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah" Shikamru kembali tertidur.

(Sementara di Cewek)

"Kau tau tidak?" Tanya Ino pada teman-temannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten (Sama, Nih anak dari mana aja?)

"Kalau Sasori, Kakak kelas kita waktu SMP itu pacaran sama Sakura" Katanya langsung Heboh.

"Kok kamu bisa tau?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ya iyalah, Secara aku hanya Nebak"

"Kirain Beneran" Mereka pun hanya tertawa gembira (Emang ada tertawa sedih?)

T B C

* * *

Hehehe, SasuSaku FC harus sabar ya... Cerita ini masih panjang.

Author bingung Nih sama pair NejiTen, Ada yang punya ide gak?

Kasih tau ya!

PLAK

Shikamaru: Berisik!

Author: Baik


	8. When?

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 8: When?**

**Summary: Kapan? Sampai kapan? Itu yang ditanyakan sekarang**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

**in These Chapter: **

**SasoSaku **(Dikit Banget)

"Ngomong-ngomng soal Sakura, Kapan di kembali lagi ya?" Kata Ino. "Aku jadi kangen sama dia"

"Sama" Kata Mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Suna?" Kata Tenten sambil melirik Temari.

"Kenapa liat-liat?" Tanya yang merasa dilirik.

"Gimana? Ke Suna ya," Kata Tenten, Temari menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk" Jawabnya singkat.

"Sibuk apa?" Tanya Tenten. "Pacaran ya?"

"Eh? Pa-pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran?" Tanya Temari.

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh, Kita semua tau kalian pacaran" Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Maksud kalian apa? Siapa lagi 'kalian' itu?" Kata Temari pura-pura tak tau apa-apa

"Bu-bukannya kalian sudah ja-jadian?" Tanya Hinata, Seperti biasa mukanya langsung memerah.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kamu dan….." Kata Tenten tergantung. "Shikamaru!" Rahasia mereka terbongkar, Apa Mereka akan membocorkannya?

"Dari mana kau Tau? Kalau tidak punya bukti jangan main fitnah aja donk"

"Nguping, Tidak sengaja kita lewat depan rumahmu" Kata Tenten Polos sama seperti Naruto.

"Be-benar kan?" Tanya Hinata ragu, Takut Nanti marah.

"Udah, Jujur aja Tem" Ino malah membela HinaTen, "Gak baik rahasiaan-rahasiaan sama Sahabat sendiri"

"Baik, Yang kalian bilang itu benar" Kata Temari nyerah. "Terus ke Suna?"

"Kita besok ulangan jadi sibuk" Jawab Ino.

"Gak jadi?" Tanya Temari. Ketiga temannya hanya mengagguk. "Bagus deh"

KRIIING

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi(Yang tadi Istirahat), Mereka segera berdiri dari bangku kantin lalu berjalan menuju Kelas.

Temari POV

Kapan? Kapan aku bisa jujur dengan orang tuaku? Kapan kita akan bahagia? Kapan Sakura, Sahabatku pulang? Sekarang hanya 'kapan' yang ada dikepalaku. Rasanya aku juga ingin hidup seperti Sakura yang 'Kabur' Dari kehidupan. Sakura….. Gadis yang unik kataku. "Kau kenapa Tem?" Tanya Hinata kepadaku.

"Tidak ada kok" Jawabku sambil tersenyum yang dipaksa'kan. Apa aku jujur saja? Artinya aku akan memilih ayahku dan harus meninggalkan Shikamaru. Kami-Sama, Tolong aku! Sampai kapan aku begini terus? Banyak orang bilang 'Hidup itu seperti Roda' Yang artinya hidup itu akan naik lalu turun lalu naik lagi, Berarti aku harus sabar.

End Of Temari POV

'Kelas 2-3' Itu adalah kelas mereka, Banyak kejadian disitu seperti belajar, menuli, bermain, makan sampai tidur. Temari memang tak ada niat belajar disekolah ini, dia ingin sekolah di Suna, Kampungnya. "Temari, Apa Temari mau ikut?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Kemana?"

"Belajar bareng di rumah Ino. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh" Jawab Temari.

.

.

Kriiing

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sesuai perjanjian tadi mereka akan belajar dirumah Ino.

(Sementara Sakura)

"Aku pulang!" Kata Sakura dengan ceria. Neneknya pun datang.

"Ada apa sih sayang, kelihatannya kamu lagi ceria" Katanya Lembut. "Apa? Kasih tau nenek donk"

"Selama 2 minggu aku nyari sekolah, Aku mendapatkan Sekolah di Suna International School, Nek!" Kata Sakura sambil memeluk nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi? Kapan kau bisa sekolah?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo kepada Sakuranya. "Besok aku sudah bisa sekolah, Nek" JAwab Sakura tersenyum.

"Nek, Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Kata Sakura, Chiyo hanya mengagguk. "Kenapa Sasori sekolah di Konoha? Kenapa tidak disini?"

"Itu memang sudah menjadi cita-citanya"

Sakura POV

Baru tadi pagi ia berangkat, rasanya rindu banget. Kapan dia kesini? Kapan gue bisa lihat teman-teman gue lagi? Sepertinya waktu yang pas waktu kuliah. Bingung! Mungkin benar kata Nenek 'Lupakan mereka jika kau tak sanggup'. Kata-kata itu sangat menyedih'kan bagiku. Sasori… Pangeranku yang selama ini ku idamkan akhirnya jadi kenyataan, Walau pun aku sering berfikir 'Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan mu?', Kapan mimpi hidup bahagia menjadi kenyataan?

End Of Sakura POV

"Sakura, Kita makan yuk" Kata Nenek Chiyo mengajak Sakura makan, Sakura hanya mengagguk sambil tersenyum manis.

.

"Oh ya, Hari ini nenek memasak makanan kesukaanmu" Kata Nenek Chiyo. "Ikan bakar sama jus buah campur (Emang ada?), Kamu suka kan?" Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil mengambilkan Sakura Ikan dan kusnya. "Itadakimasu" Kata mereka lalu makan.

(Sementara Konoha)

"Hina-Chan, Yang ini gimana?" Pinta Ino kepada Hinata.

"Yang ini dikalikan yang ini terus dibagi terus ditambah lalu dikali lagi" Jawab Hinata, Hinata langsung membuang muka kearah Temari. "Tem, Kau Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa" Jawab Temari, Hinata langsung melanjutkan belajarnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai belajar mereka semua pamit dengan Ino. "Kami pulang dulu ya No" Mereka pun pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing

"Hati-hati ya!"

Ino POV

Sekarang tinggal aku di rumah, apa enaknya tinggal sendirian disini? Kalau ada papa juga tetap. Kapan aku bisa menikmati hidup ini? Kenapa hidup ini tak berarti bagiku? Aku hanya mengehala nafas melihat temannku pergi. "Hidup? Apa sih arti hidup?" Gumanku, Memang aku selalu bertanya-tanya soal itu. Entah kapan pertanyaan itu berhenti? Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, Aku masih berjalan hingga sampai di tepi kasur, Waktu memang menunjukkan jam 7 malam tapi aku tak ada niat untuk makan, aku pun mengutus untuk tidur.

End of Ino POV

.

.

Sinar matahari sudah muncul, Sakura pun membuka matanya untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. "Senangnya" Guman Sakura, Yup, Karna ini hari pertama Sakura sekolah di Suna. "Sudah jam berapa ya?" Dia melihat ke arah jam. "Ternyata masih jam 6" dia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kekamar mandi.

.

Setelah itu ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih polos dengan rompi berwarna htam dan rok hitam diatas lutut (Sepatunya, Tebak saja sendiri). Setelah selesai ia langsung menuruni tangga. Ia melihat Nenek Chiyo sedang menyiapkan sarapannya. "Hai Nek!" Sapanya, walaupun teriak tapi ramah.

"Sakura makan dulu yuk" Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih ya nek" Mereka pun makan bersama, setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah selesai makan. "Nek, aku pergi dulu" Kata Sakura pamit.

"Hati-hati ya" Pesan Nenek chiyo, Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

.

.

Sakura sampai ditujuannya yaitu sekolah barunya. Dia memasuki sekolah terbesar di Suna itu. "Bagus" Guman Sakura, Tiba-tiba…

Brakk

Ada yang menabrak Sakura. "M-maaf" Kata Orang itu.

"Gak apa-apa kok" JAwab Sakura.

"Kamu anak baru ya?" Tanya orang itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Kenalin, Aku Matsuri, Kamu?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura" Jawab Sakura.

"Masuk yuk," Ajak Matsuri. "Kau harus tau sesuatu tentang sekolah ini" Kata Matsuri sambil berjalan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sekolah ini bebas, Kau boleh menyiksa adik kelasmu," Kata Matsuri. "Lihat itu" Kata Matsuri sambil menunjuk kerah seseorang. "Dia Tayuya, Anak baru masuk kemarin tapi kelakuannya sudah seperti pemilik sekolah"

"Emang siapa pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Subaku Rei" Jawabnya singkat. "Kamu masuk kelas berapa?"

"Aku belum tau, Aku harus keruang Kepsek dulu"

"Aku antar ya!"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Yuk!" Lalu Matsuri menarik tangan Sakura.

T B C

* * *

Subaku Rei itu adalah... tebak aja sendiri, Pasti Tau.

Aku memasuki Tayuya kesini supaya Sakura mempunyai musuh

Kalau Matsuri, mempuyai teman. Kasian'kan kalau gak ada teman

Review Ya !

**Nanda: **Aku usaha'kan Sampai chapter 50

**Momochi Mimi'San: **Akan ku usaha'kan !


	9. Sakura New School

**Love Story**

**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 9: Sakura New Shcool **

**Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi hari ini di sekolah Sakura dan di Konoha?**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

"Jadi, Kau masuk kelas berapa?" Tanya Matsuri setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kepsek.

"Kelas 2-3, Kamu kelas berapa?" Kata Sakura ramah.

"Sama, Tapi hati-hati saja. Disitu ada Tayuya" Kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

(Di kelas)

Sekolah memang bebas, kita bisa melihat ada yang sedang tidur, makan sampai pake make-up. "Duduk yuk" Ajak Matsuri ramah. Akhirnya mereka duduk. Diam, itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang.

Sakura POV

Ini sekolah atau bukan sih? Sama saja di sekolahku yang dulu, tapi masih enak'kan disana. "Matsuri" Panggilku, Matsuri pun menoleh. "Siapa pemilik sekolah ini? Aku lupa namanya" Tanyaku.

"oh, Namanya Subaku Rei, Memang kenapa" Jawabnya, Subaku Rei? Seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi dimana? 'Subaku No Temari', Apa jangan-jangan sekolah ini milik ayah Temari? Jadi Bingung. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya, Aku pun kaget.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Apakah dia punya anak?" Tanyaku, Karna aku masih penasran. "Punya, Namanya Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari" Jawabnya, Ternyata mereka anak Subaku Rei tapi kok Temari tak pernah cerita. "Oh" Aku hanya ber'oh' ria.

End of Sakura POV

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghapiri mereka berdua. "Kamu! Kau pasti anak baru" Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Kalau iya, Kenapa?" Kata Sakura dengan sabar.

"Push up 10 kali" Kata orang itu santai.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain'kan" Kata Sakura masih sabar walaupun hatinya udah mau ngebunuh Tayuya, Yup! Orang itu Tayuya.

"Karna kau anak baru" Kata Tayuya santai.

"Bukannya kau juga? Kau baru masuk kemarin"

"Jangan _sotoy _deh, Tau dari mana kalau aku baru masuk kemarin?"

"Fari orang itu" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk cowok berambut putih. Seketika orang itu hilang (Setan ?)

"Kau berani ya" Puji Matsuri, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Makasih" Jawabnya singkat.

Kriiing

Bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

(Sementara Konoha)

"Tidak asyik kalau tak ada Sakura" Kata Ino mengeluh.

"Iya" Jawab mereka.

(Sementara cowok)

"Sial! Hari ini ulangan" Kata Naruto yang baru ingat.

"Emang lo belum belajar?" Tanya Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Belum, Karna tadi malam aku nonton Cinta Aming" Kata Naruto

"Cinta Aming? Sinetron apaan tuh?" Tanya Sasuke, Kemarin ia tidak masuk sekolah karna sakit mikirin Sakura.

"Cerita tentang Aming sang tukang jamu bertemu dengan Farrel sang direktur"

"Kasian banget Farrel," Kata mereka. "Kenapa Aming yang jadi peran utamanya" Kata Kiba sambil melihat anjingnya (Emang boleh bawa anjing?)

"Shika! Aku boleh nyontek gak?" Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"…" Shikamaru? Dia malah tidur.

Kriiing

"Kyaa! Masuk!' Teriak Naruto seperti melihat hantu. "Takut! Tolong aku! Help me! Jangan cabut nyamwaku, aku belum siap….."

Plaak

Naruto dilemparin pensil sama semua murid dikelas itu. "Kau kira ada hantu apa? Berisik tau" Shikamaru langsung marah karna terganggu.

"Sekarang kita mulai ulangannya!" Teriak Anko-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Iya" Jawab murid-murid yang lainnya minus Naruto.

.

.

Kriiing

Waktunya istirahat, Naruto sudah terlihat stress mengerja'kan ulangannya. "Lo kenapa Nar? Sakit?" Tanya Kiba, sekarang Naruto memang dekat sama Kiba.

"Tinggal berapa hari lagi?" Tanya Naruto masih stress.

"Apa yang 'tinggal berapa hari lagi'" Tanya Kiba makin bingung.

"Ulangannya"

"Minggu depan, emang kenapa?"

"Ajarin gue donk! Ntar gue bisa mati kalau stress" Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Maaf, bukannya gue gak mau tapi gue sibuk ngurusin Akamaru"

"Ternyata lo lebih mentingin anjing dari pada teman" Naruto sudah nangis darah.

"Iya donk" Jawab Kiba polos.

(Sementara cewek)

"Hina-Chan, sudah tau belum kabar baru?" Tanya Ino kepada Hinata, temannya pun ikut penasaran.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"katanya Sasuke suka sama kamu. Benar gak?" Jawab Ino. 'Sebenarnya itu bukan gossip tapi nyata' Batin Ino

"Mana ku t-tau, i-itu'kan pe-perasaan Sasuke"

"Pernah terfikir gak sama kalian kalau Sakura pergi karna Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Banyak, tau orang yang kayak gitu" Kata Tenten.

"Mungkin saja" Jawab Mereka minus Hinata.

"Ta-tapi gak mungkin Sa-sasuke suka sama aku, Aku'kan pa-pacarnya Naruto" Kata Hinata Gugup.

"Apa sih yang gak mungkin didunia ini? Kau bisa saja selingkuh" Kata Temari polos. "Dan satu lagi, mungkin kamu bisa putus lalu Sasuke menyata'kan cinta padamu"

"Betul, Hinata hati-hati saja" Kata Tenten.

"Kalian ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya seseorang, orangnya tidak begitu penting. "Kalian gue tanya malah diam, Jawab!"

"Shion, bisa gak lo pergi dari hadapan kita? Ganggu aja sih, lagi asyik nih" Kata Ino polos. Shion, anak ter-'sok' disini, sok cantik lah, sok berkuasa lah, sok pintar lah, dan sebainya.

"Apa lo bilang? Lo ngusir gue?"

"Ya sudah kalau masih mau disini kita saja yang pergi" Kata Ino lalu mereka meninggal'kan Shion sendirian.

.

"Tuh anak bikin gue bad mood aja" Kata Ino sebal.

"Namanya juga 'Shion', apa sih yang gak dia lakukan ke kita"

Tell me your wish, I will make it come true  
Don't just pray every night at home by yourself  
Your heart that loves me, your wish that wants to be with me

Hp Ino berdering berarti ada yang meng-sms, Ino mengambil hpnya dan membaca pesannya

**From: My First love**

**081756xxxxx**

**Ntar malam kerumah Naruto ya. Sekalian ajak yang lainnya.**

Setelah pesan itu di baca, segera mungkin ia membalasnya.

**To: My First love**

**061756xxxxx**

**Emang kenapa? Ada yang penting?**

Lalu Ino mengirim pesannya.

_Stupid baby, I prayed for this too  
That you would come to love me_

Ino lalu membacanya.

**From: My First love**

**081756xxxxx**

**Naruto minta di ajarin. Datang ya! Di tunggu**

Ino menaruh kembali hp nya kedalam Sakunya. "Ada apa No?" Tanya Temari.

"Naruto minta diajarin. Ikut ya!" Ino memohon kepada sahabatnya.

"Oke" Jawaban singkat mereka membuat Ino bahagia entah karna apa.

(Sementara Sakura)

"Kamu kok mau sekolah disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil meminum jus kesukaannya.

"Itu gara-gara… sesuatu" Kata Matsuri ragu.

"Apa?"

Sakura POV

Terlihat jelas kalau Matsuri menyimpan rahasia dan rahasianya tentu besar. "Kalau gak mau bilang juga gak apa-apa" aku membatalkan niat ku untuk menanya.

End Of Sakura POV

"Sakura, kenapa Sakura kesini? Bukannya Sakura dari Konoha?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku juga bingung ngejelasinnya"Jawab Sakura, "Jadi gini, aku bla bla bla" Sakura mulai ngejelasin dari awal.

.

"Jadi gitu? Berarti Sakura-Chan kabur dari kenyataan donk?" Kata Matsuri setelah mendengar cerita Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Saku-Chan, nanti sore, aku boleh gak belajar dirumah Saku-Chan" Tanya Matsuri.

"Boleh, malah aku senang" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Masuk Yuk!" Ajak Sakura, Matsuri hanya mengangguk.

T B C

* * *

Review Ya!

Iya! -PD banget-


	10. Good News!

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 10: Good News!**

**Summary: Sakura yang sedang belajar dengan Matsuri mendapat telfon dari Sasori, apakah yang ingin dibicarakan Sasori?**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**Saiino**

**ShikaTema**

**NejiTen**

**SasoSaku**

"Hah~, dimana sih gurunya?" Keluh Matsuri.

"Sabar, ntar lagi juga datang." Kata Sakura menenangkan Matsuri.

Bruaak

Orang yang ditunggu Matsuri datang, Sakumo Hatake. "Maaf saya terlambat." Katanya santai.

.

.

Waktunya pulang Matsuri dan Sakura berjalan menuju rumah untuk belajar bersama.

.

"Wah~, bagus banget rumahmu." Kata Sakura kagum.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan rumahku tapi pacarku," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum malu. "masuk yuk." Ajak Sakura, mereka pun masuk.

"Aku pulang!" Kata Sakura, nenek pun datang.

"Selamat pulang Sakura, ini temanmu?" Tanyanya, Sakura mangangguk sambil senyum.

"Mat, kekamarku yuk!" Katanya langsung berlari kearah kamarnya, diikuti oleh Matsuri juga.

.

"Susahnya~, Mat yang ini gimana sih?" Tanya Sakura kepada Matsuri.

"Yang ini-"

_It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Together with this new me, one more round  
Dance, dance, dance, you'll be wrong this time  
Oppa oppa, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down_

Kata kata Matsuri terpotong karna hp Sakura berdering, Sakura pun mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

'ini aku, Sasori." Jawab Sasori.

"ada apa?"

"Ada kabar baik untukmu.'

"Oh ya? Apa? Kasih tau donk!" Pinta Sakura.

'Aku dan Akatsuki akan ke Suna minggu depan. Kita dikasih liburan panjang sama sekolah!" Kata Sasori tampak ceria.

"Yay! Asyik!" Kata Sakura riang, Matsuri yang melihatnya penasaran.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Jaa!" Kata Sasori, Sakura pun menutup hpnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Matsuri heran.

"Akatsuku mau datang kesini." Kata Sakura sambil loncat-loncat dikasur.

"Akatsuki? Serasa pernah mendengarnya." Guman Matsuri.

.

.

"Makasih ya, Sakura! Aku pamit dulu." Kata Matsuri pamit, lalu berjalan menjauh.

(Kediaman Uchiha)

"Nii-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke melihat anikinya memasukan baju kedalam tas besar. "Mau kabur?"

"Enak saja, gue tuh mau ke Suna." Kata Itachi santai.

"Ke Suna? Ikut donk!" Kata Sasuke memohon pada anikinya.

"Tanya ke Sasori dulu, baru boleh." Katanya tegas.

"Pokoknya aku ikut!" Kata Sasuke langsung pergi.

"Dasar" Guman Itachi.

(minggu depan)

Hari ini hari minggu, ujian di sekolah sudah selesai. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kyaa!" Teriaknya senang. "Sasori pulang!" katanya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi.

.

Setelah mandi ia segera menuruni tangga. "Nek?" Kata Sakura melihat neneknya yang sedang memasak makanan banyak.

"Sakura sudah bangun rupanya, ayo bantun nenek sini." Kata nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya nek!" Balas Sakura dengan senyuman super manisnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Bukain sana, mana tau Sasori." Kata nenek Chiyo, Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat datang." Kata Sakura ramah.

"Ini pacarmu ya, un? Tanya lelaki berambut kuning.

"Benar dei, ini Sakura, pacarku." Jawab Sasori.

"Masuk yuk." Kata Sakura ramah, mereka pun masuk kerumah super gede, di situ sudah terlihat lelaki bermata uang.

"Itachi? Mana adikmu?" Tanya Pein, sang leader bokep.

"Meneketehe, Katanya nyari seseorang tuh." Kata Itachi tetap cool.

"Apa perlu kucarikan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah nona cantik." Kata Itachi super duper cool.

"Nona cantik? Kau menggoda cewek orang? Hah!" Kata Sasori sewot.

"Jujur, menggoda cewek orang itu dosa, kau bisa dikutuk Jashin-Sama" Kata lelaki yang ubanan, Hidan.

"Terserah lo deh." Kata Itachi sambil duduk disofa.

"Kak, aku permisi dulu, mau kedapur" kata Sakura lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang.

"Kak, ini rumah siapa?" Tanya anak lelaki itu, Sasuke.

"Ini rumah Sasori! Tadi malam kan sudah kubilang."

"Ya-ya" Kata Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

"Semuanya, ayo makan dulu. Saku-Chan sudah menunggu." Kata nenek Chiyo, mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke duduk disebelah gadis pink, mereka memang belum nyadar. "Kalian berdua kok diam saja? Ngomong apa kek." Kata Konan melihat mereka berdua hanya diam.

"Eh?" Kata mereka kompak. "Kalian kompak sekali ya!" kata Konan langsung histeris. Sakura pun menoleh kearah lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke?" Katanya kaget.

"Sakura?" Sasuke pun juga kaget.

"Wah~, tenyata kalian kenal satu sama lain ya un." Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Hebatnya otouto ku ini, bisa kenal dengan nona cantik!" Kata Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasori mulai marah, Itachi lari lalu Sasori mengejar terjadilah film Tom and Jerry.

"Jadi Sakura ini, siapa kamu?" Tanya Pein.

"Dia ini calon-"

"Calon? Maksudmu calon model?" Kata Pein langsung lompat-lompat (Pikirkan apa yang Pein pikirkan).

"Tentu bukan" Guman Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa disini ada kolam ikan?" Tanya orang separuh ikan kepada Sakura, Kisame

"Ada" Jawab Sakura singkat. "Dimana?' Tanya Kisame.

"Aku antar yuk!" Kata Sakura, lalu mengajak Kisame ke kolam untuk bermain dengan saudaranya.

.

"Sas, apa benar dia pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke ke Sasori, Sasori mengangguk.

"Emang kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasori.

"Cuman nanya doank kok." Kata Sasuke. "Kak, kamar Sakura dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ntar gue kasih tau."

"Sasuke-Chan! Tolong anikimu ini!" Kata Itachi lebay, padahal udah gak dikejar sama Sasori lagi.

"Senpai,Tobi capek nih," Kata Tobi si lollipop."Kamar kita dimana ya?" tanyanya.

"Ini masih pagi Tob. Jangan tidur pagi-pagi, gak baik." Jawab Sasori.

"Kata Hidan, kalau kita tidur siang kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita mau." Kata tobi dengan tampang bodohnya

"Jangan dengerin si jashinholic itu." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Tobi anak baik percaya sama siapa aja!" Kata Tobi.

"Perhatian-perhatian!" Teriak si ketua.

"Ada apa leader-sama?" Tanya Tobi denga muka heran.

"Hari ini kita ke 'mall of Suna' yuk!" Kata pein. "Ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belanja majalah lah! Gimana sih?" Jawab Pein santai tapi keras.

"Palingan majalah bokep, un!" Kata Deidara.

"Terserah kalian mau ngapain, yang jelas gue beli majalah edisi terbaru. Dei, lo beliin oleh-oleh untuk adik lo?" Tanya Pein.

"Iya, un!" Kata Deidara sambil lompat-lompat riang. "Si Zet ama si Tsu mana?" (di sini Zetsu adalah manusia kembar, tak ada cacat-cacatan kecuali Kisame.) Tanya Deidara baru nyadar.

"Palingan juga main sama daun." Kata Sasori santai.

"Apa hijau daun? Tobi mau donk ketemu artis!"

"Bukan hijau daun tapi daun taneman." Kata Konan

"Ada apaan sih? Kok ribut?" Tanya Kisame baru datang, disebelahnya juga ada Sakura dengan wajah 'ada apaan?'.

Gini loh raja ikan, kita itu mau ke mall of Suna. Mau ikut tak?" Tanya Pein, Sakura nampak seperti orang berfikir.

"Sasuke ikut tidak?" Tanya Sakura, semuanya langsung senyum-senyum iseng kecuali SasuSakuSaso.

"Tentu saja ikut!" Kata mereka minus SasuSakuSaso.

"tapi kan, aku-"

"Sudahlah Sasu-Chan, temani anikimu ini untuk membeli-"

"Kitab suci-" potong Hidan

"Uang-" potong Kakuzu

"untuk membeli lollipop-" potong Tobi.

"yang manis pasti lebih seksi- potong Pein

"-an aku dari pada mulan jameela-' potong konan

"Nurdin m. top masih di bawahku-" potong Deidara

"ada rumput-" potong Zet dan Tsu

"tak bisa membeir hidup ikan." Potong Kisame dan semua itu tak nyambung dari awal permasalahan.

"Ayo semuanya siap-siap!" Kata Pein pergi entah kemana. "Sas, kamar kita yang mana?" Tanya si ketua bokep ini.

"Mari kutunjukkan." Kata Sasori santai dan berjalan menuju tangga.

.

"Gue sudah siap!" Kata Itachi semangat.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Biasanya kau tetap menjaga image Uchiha." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Itukan didepan mom and dad, ini lah gue sebenernya." Kata Itachi sambil terseyum.

"Ya sudah kita berangkat!" kata Pein santai lalu berjalan ke luar.

Merka pun berangkat

T B C

**Muncul SasuSaku lagi!**

**Gimana? memang sih, belum keliatan betul tapi chapter depan banyak SasuSaku deh! **

**Readers: Janji?**

**Author:janji! kalau dapat ide saja... ^_^**

**Bruuk**

**Author dilempari rumah sama readers.**

**Reader: Rasaiin, janji-janji-janji... lo kira agnes monica?**

**Author: Ternyata author mirip Agnes monica ya? Wah senangnya!**

**Sasuke: Iya! Dari atas monas terlihat seperti Agnes Monica.**

**Akhirnya Author menangis gaje.**

**Review ya!**


	11. SasuSaku Meet Again

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor (Maybe)**

**Chapter 11: SasuSaku Meet Again**

**Summary: Pein mengajak jalan-jalan Akatsuki dan SasuSaku, apa yang akan terjadi?**

Seseampai mereka kesana…..

"Eh, makan yuk." Kata Itachi santai.

"What? Makan? Kan tadi udah." Kata Sasori datar.

"Kapan? Coba ingat-ingat dulu." Kata Itachi.

_"Hebatnya otouto ku ini, bisa kenal dengan nona cantik!" Kata Itachi._

_"Itachi!" Sasori mulai marah, Itachi lari lalu Sasori mengejar terjadilah film Tom and Jerry_

"Aku ingat sekarang. Ya sudah yuk." Kata Sasori mengajak gengnya (Bukannya pein ya?).

"Sebenernya siapa sih leader disini?" Tanya Pein ketus.

"Sorry leader-sama." Kata Sasori masih santai.

Mereka pun pergi ke food court. Mereka pun duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Sakura, kau sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Sasu-Chan?" Tanya Itachi lebay.

"Sejak-"

" Sejak kita masih TK, Nii-san." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"TK ya? Berarti kalian sudah dekat donk?" Tanya konan, Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Kalian ini cocok sekali sih." Kata Konan.

"Ingat konan! Sakura hanya milik Sasori, itu yang dikatakan DJ." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hidan.

"Tau dari mana lo?" Tanya Sasori santai padahal hatinya sudah gembira. 'Oh DJ, kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang seperti itu?' Seperti itulah isi hatinya.

"DJ yang di disko yang bilang seperti itu." Kata Hidan santai

GUBRRAK

'Oh DJ, walaupun hanya di disko tapi aku senang' Batinnya tapi luarnya masih sama, datar. "Jadi lo percaya dewa atau yang di disko?" Tanya Itachi santai.

"Tobi anak baik pasti milih Allah!" (Emang Tobi muslim ya? Sorry yang buat Non muslim!). "Tidak ada pilihan tuhan Tobi, yang ada dewa atau disko un? Kata Dei sambil meminum pepsinya.

"Pasti dewa Genesh atau Siwa, yang ganteng yang mana?" Kata Tobi dengan tampang blo'onnya (Emang bisa dilihat? Sekali lagi maaf buat yang non Hindu, atau budha ya? Lupa aku.)

"Dewa Ganesh berkepala gajah kalau dewa siwa…. Jangan deh, dia bawa ular cobra mulu." Kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Tobi takuuut! Tobi anak baik masih mau hidup!" Kata tobi lebay, orang lain yang ada disitu hanya cuek bebek.

"Dewa itu tak ada! Yang ada Cuma tuhan, malaikat dan setan." Kata Kakuzu sambil melihat pein ketika bilang 'setan'.

"Kenapa lo bilang setan liat gue?" Tanya pein yang merasa dilihat.

"Karna lo setan jadi-jadian, lo hanya merubah wujud lo menjadi manusia agar lo bisa menggoda Konan untuk melakukan 'itu' sama setan seperti lo." Kata Zetsu panjang lebar.

"Enak aja! Gue itu manusia asli, si Kisame tuh manusia jadi-jadian!" Bentak pein sewot.

"Si Kisame itu, anaknya Ratu duyung sama Manusia, jadilah Kisame!" Kata Itachi sambil membaca sejarah air dongeng(dapet dari mane?)

"Betul yang dibilang Itachi itu, ibuku adalah ratu sementara ayahku adalah gelandangan." Kata Kisame bangga.

"Sakura, kita pergi dari sini saja yuk." Ajak Sasori, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi entah kemana.

'Mau kemana mereka?' Batin Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti SasoSaku.

.

"Saku-Chan, aku ingin kamu pulang ke Konoha." Kata Sasori mulai serius

"Ke-kenapa? Aku merepotkanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka kecewa.

"Aku kan Sekolah di Konoha, aku gak ingin berpisah denganmu walau sebentar." Kata Sasori.

"Tapi kan aku baru beberapa 3 minggu disini. Masa aku harus pindah lagi." Kata Sakura kini sedikit membentak.

"Soal sekolah biar aku urus." Kata Sasori langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ia duduki. "Yuk, yang lain sudah menunggu." Ajak Sasori.

.

"Woy Sas, lo habis kemana aja ama pacar lo?" Tanya Itachi dengan lebaynya.

"Kemana aja boleh, yang penting oke." Kata Pein tersenyum jahil.

"Si Sasuke kemana? Kok gak keliatan sih?" Tanya Sasori dengan santainya (Masih santai? Kalau misalnya Sasuke hilang bagaimana?)

"Bukannya tadi dia ngikutin lo?" Konan malah nanya balik.

"Mampus." Guman Sasuke pas ada di belakang Sasori. "Hehehe, hai." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa malu.

"Hai!" Jawab Semuanya Min SasuSakuSaso.

"Hai." Jawab Sasori dingin.

"Sekarang kita belanja yuk!" Kata Pein semangat.

"Yuk!" Jawab Akatsuki min Sasori.

Mereka langsung ketempat masing-masing.

PeinKonan-Majalah.

SasoDeiTobi- Ketempat Baju para cewek.

ItaKisa-Ke took cream buat mehilangkan keriput dan memutih kan kulit.

KuzuHidan-Toko kitab aliran sesat (Memang ada?)

Zetsu-Toko bunga.

Tinggalah mereka berdua yang ada di food court.

"Sak, kita kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kemana ya? Sebenernya aku gak mau iku tapi di paksa sama Sasori. Kita ke took buku saja ya atau café?" Kata Sakura panjang.

"Café saja, sambil nungguin mereka." Usul Sasuke.

"Yuk." Ajak Sakura, dan dari hari itu Sakura dan Sasuke dekat kembali seperti dulu.

(1 minggu kemudian)

"Sasuke tangkap!" kata Sakura sambil melempar bola pantai ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke pun menagkapnya. "Sasuke, sudah dulu mainnya ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya-iya." Kata Sasuke, Hari ini adalah hari minggu makanya mereka mengutus untuk pergi ke pantai.(Emang Disuna ada pantai?)

"Ayank Konan~."Panggil Pein lebay.

"Apa bang?" Kata Konan mesra.

"Mau es krim gak? Ntar abang beliin."

"Gak bang, ayank takut." Kata Konan makin mesra.

"Takut apa ayank? Takut ditinggal ya?"

"Bukan, tapi ayank takut ditampol sama cewek karna abang ngegoda cewek." Kata Konan polos.

"Hai." Kata SasuSaku barengan..

"Gimana Konan-Nee? Udah masak?" Tanya Sakura kepada Konan.

"Aduh! Kona-Nee lupa kalau disuruh masak. Bagaimana ini?" Kata Konan pura-pura lupa padahal kerjaannya Cuma pacaran.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, biar aku dan Sakura yang masak." Kata Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Iya kan, Saku-Chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Jawab iya atau mati'

"I-iya, hehehe." Mereka pun menuju kearah… ya itulah namanya. "Emang lo bisa masak Barbeque?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka sebel.

"Bisa, emang lo gak?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Payah." Guman Sasuke.

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Udah pinky, payah lagi." Kata Sasuke

"Apa?" Suara Sakura makin tinggi saja.

"Sama budeg." Kata Sasuke.

"Iiih, gue kan emang belum belajar bikin barbeque." Kata Sakura pura-pura sebel.

"Mau es krim?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil?"

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Eh, mau deh." Kata Sakura malu. " tapi habis makan." Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya memasak

(Sementara akatsuki)

"Itachi, lo liat Sakura gak?" Tanya Sasori kepada kawan anehnya ini.

"Tadi main sama Sasuke trus ke tempat Konan habis itu gak tau." Kata Itachi masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

"Ita! Sakit!" Kata Deidara.

"Sabar napa? Tinggal sedikit lagi" Kata Itachi sudah habis kesabarannya.

"S-sakit! Lo gunting kuku gue yang benar napa?" Kata Deidara emosi.

"Habisnya lo gerak-gerak sih, suruh diem tuh mulut lo." Jawab Itachi sewot.

"Dasar mulut nakal! Lo mau ngelukain gue ya? Jawab!" Bentak Deidara pada mulut yang ada ditangannya.

"Bukan mulut itu, tapi mulut yang ada di muka lo," Kata Itachi. "Lo dari tadi ngomong mulu, gue jadi gak konsen." (Sudah ku bilang, disini tak ada cacat-cacatan kecuali Kisame. Mulut yang ada di tangannya hanyalah tattoo.)

"Gomen." Kata Deidara malu.

(Sementara Tobi)

"Tobi anak baik main di pantai!" Teriak Tobi, tiba-tiba….

BRUUGGH

T B C

Maaf lama updatenya... habisnya masih ada fic yang aku urus.

gomen kalau updatenya lama


	12. NejiTen Love Story

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/ Humor (Maybe)**

**Chapter 12: NejiTen Love Story**

**Summary: Neji menembak Tenten, apakah Tenten akan menerimanya?**

"Eh! Lo punya mata gak sih?" Kata orang yang ditabrak Tobi.

"Gomen, Tobi anak baik gak bakal ngilangin lagi."

"Tobi anak baik? Maksud lo tobi yang di akatsuki?"

"I-iya?" Jawab Tobi heran.

"Kenalin, gue Tayuya pacar dari Uchiha Itachi." Kata Tayuya.

"Pacar? Perasaan Itachi-senpai gak punya pacar yang lebay deh." Tebak Tobi.

"Ape kate lu? Lebay? Gak salah?" Kata Tayuya (Makin) lebay. "Mau bukti?" Tobi mengangguk. "Akatsuki mana?"

"Tobi! Waktunya makan!" teriak Deidara dari kejauhan.

"Hore! Waktunya makan! Senpai mau ikut?" Teriak Tobi riang.

"Tentu!" Jawab Tayuya tegas, mereka berjalan menuju… situlah pokoknya-author juga gak tau (Dasar author payah!).

"Siapa ini Tob?" Tanya pein setelah melihat Tayuya.

"Ini teman baru Tobi!" Jawab Tobi riang. "Leader-sama! Mana makanannya? Tobi lapar." Tanya Tobi.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang." Jawab pein, dan benar apa kata pein, Sasuke membawa barbeque (Jadi mau makan nih.)

'Gila! Keren banget nih cowok!' Batin Tayuya menjerit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kenalin, aku Tayuya, mantan pacar Itachi." Kata Tayuya (Sebenarnya pacar atau mantan sih?).

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke dingin, tiba-tiba datang gadis berambut pink, Sakura.

"Sakura? Ngapain kau kesini?" Tanya Tayuya kaget.

"Liburan, emang kenapa?" Jawab Sakura.

"Sama mereka?" Tanya Tayuya, Sakura hanya mengangguk heran. "Ya Ampun! Sakura! Kau mau tidak berteman denganku?"

"Gimana ya? Kayaknya gak deh."

"Hahahaha!" Semua akatsuki tertawa kecuali Sasori.

"Sasuke~, kita jalan-jalan yuk~." Kata Tayuya manja.

"Emang gue siapa lo? Baru kenal juga." Tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu lupa ya? Kemarin kan kita baru pacaran, Sasu-chan jahat~." Kata Tayuya lebay.

"Tobi anak baik disini! Lho Tayuya? Katanya kamu pacar Itachi, kok peluk-peluk'kan sama Sasuke?" Tanya Tobi yang habis dari air (Tobi sama Kisame Ketukar!)

"Kalian ini! Haram hukumnya peluk-peluk'kan dengan yang bukan muhrimnya(Bener gak tulisannya?)." Kata Hidan yang lagi membaca Koran(Dapet dari mana?).

"Tau nih, lepasin gak." Kata Sasuke mencoba melepas'kan tangan Tayuya dari tangannya.

"Sasu-Chan jahat! Sasu-Chan pembohong!" Teriak Tayuya makin gak jelas, Sakura yang dari tadi diam menatap Tayuya sebel.

"Gue gak pernah bohong, yang pernah bohong itu si pinky." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Apa? Gue? Pembohong? Gue gak pernah bohong."

"Oh ya? Buktinya banyak lho." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan sih? Gak ngerti deh gue."

"Kata lo, lo setuju dengan pernikahan itu tapi buktinya lo malah kabur." Kata Sasuke cepat tapi jelas didengar.

"Apa? Adikku yang lucu mau dinikah'kan dengan tuan putri?

"Oh DJ! Bagaimana ini?"

"Beneran lo pernah mau nikah sama Sakura?" Tanya Pein, Sasuke mengangguk. "Andai itu terjadi, kasih video malam pertama lo ya!"

"Sa-Sakura?" Kata Sasori shock berat, yang lain sih, udah diam ditempat alias shock ringan.

"Sasuke! Jahat sekali kau!" Kata Sakura sambil memukul dada Sasuke lembut, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan…. 'CUP' ciuman pertama Sakura diambil oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Adikku mencium tuan putri! Hebat kau!" Kata Itachi merasa menang.

"Ada yang punya hp berkamera video gak?" Tanya Pein.

"Oh DJ, dosaku bertambah ya karna melihat ini?" Tanya Hidan pada DJ sang dewa.

"Sa?" Sasori tambah shock, yang lain masih diam di tempat. Sasuke melepas'kan ciuman itu…..

"Sasuke jahat! Itu ciuman pertamaku! Dasar! Apa maumu sih? Dari dulu ngeganggu aku!" Teriak Sakura yang bisa bikin orang budeg.

"Gue kirain kalian pernah melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke santa.

"Huaaa!"

"Sudah Sakura, Sasori pasti akan memaaf'kan mu, iya kan Saso-kun?" Kata Itachi menenang'kan Sakuranya tersayang.

"Tidak, tidak akan!" Kata Sasori yang masih shock.

"Un! Deidara punya ide un!"

"Apaan?" tanya mereka bareng min Sasori

"Sakura putus saja dengan Sasori, terus pacaran sama aku aja, un."

"Itu sih mau lo!" Kata Akatsuki bareng min Deidara.

"Tobi anak baik punya ide!"

"Apaan?"

"Mending biar adil, dua-duanya gak dapat." Kata Tobi dengan penuh cinta.

"Huaaa!" Tangis SasoSaku.

"Kok nangis? Taobi anak baik buka anak jahat."

"Mereka menangis karna mereka nanti jumbo tob." Kata Pein (sok) bijaksana.

"Tobi gak ngerti, maksud leader-sama?"

"Kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti un."

"Oh." Tobi hanya ber'oh' ria. "Tayuya mana? Kok gak keliatan."

"Bunuh diri kali." Kata Itachi santai.

"Makan Yuk, lapar nih." Kata Tobi kelaparan.

(Sementar Konoha)

"Gak enak banget kalau gak ada si teme." Kata Naruto samba tiduran di sofa.

"Guys, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Neji segera bangkit dari sofa satu lagi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sai yang asyik main ps2 sama Shika.

"Mau kemana aja, terserah gue kan?" Kata Neji lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Eh, kalau orang kayak gitu, pasti mau nembak cewek." Bisik Naruto.

"Ikutin yuk." Usul Sai.

"Yuk!" Mereka pun beraksi.

.

"Kok kelapangan basket sih?" Tanya Naruto ketemannya.

"liat aja napa?" kata orang disebelah, bukan Sai atau Shikamaru tapi Ino.

"Hah?" Kata mereka berdua pelan.

"Ngapain lo bertiga disini?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Ngikutin Neji, loe bertiga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ki-kita k-kesini ngikutin N-neji-niisan." Kata Hinata jadi gugup.

"Hina-Chan ngikutin Neji juga ya? Berarti kita jodoh."

"Bukannya kalian emang jodoh ya?" goda Temari.

"I-iya." Jawab NaruHina bareng.

-NejiTen-

"Ngapain kamu manggil aku kesini?" Tanya Tenten sambil memengang bola basket.

"Emm… itu…ano..a-aku… aku.. menyukaimu Ten, mau gak kamu jadi pacar aku?" Kata Neji grogi.

"Yang bener? Buktinya apa kalau kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa aja deh yang kamu mau." Kata Neji, Tenten langsung tersenyum jahil.

"Bener?"

"Iya, apa aja."

"Gue mau lo beliin gue es krim 10 rasa, cepet sono."

"10 rasa? Emang ada?"

" Udah cari sana." Kata Tenten sambil mendorong Neji.

Neji POV

10 rasa? Yang ada Cuma 7 rasa. Aneh-aneh saja tuh tenten, kalau lagi ngidam tuh anak minta apa? Ngidam? Emang gue suaminya? Neji-neji, kau ini terlalu banyak menghkayal. Aku berjalan ke stand es krim.

"Bang, ada tidak es krim 10 rasa?" Tanyaku santai.

"Es krim 10 rasa? Hmm…. Ada sih mas, tapi mahal." Kata abang tukang es krim.

"Berapa?"

"Sembilan ryo." Jawab abang tukang es krim itu.

"Ya sudah aku beli, nih uangnya." Kataku sambil mengasih uangnya.

.

"Nih mas." Kata abang-abamh tadi.

"Oh ya bang emang isisnya apa aja?"

"Vanilla, coklat, stroberi, blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, pisang, apel, anggur dan kopi." Jawab abang itu.

"Makasih ya bang!" Kataku sambil berjalan menjauh.

End of Neji POV

"Nih es krim 10 rasa." Kata Neji sambil mengasih Tenten es krim. "Gimana? Mau gak jadi pacarku?"

"Mau." Kata Tenten sambil memakan es krimnya. "Mau nyoba gak?" tanya Tenten, Neji mengangguk, didekat'kan es krim itu ke kepala Neji dan…. "Enak aja, kalau mau beli lagi."

"Kamu itu manis sekali sih."

"Iya donk."

"Hahahahaha." Mereka tertawa riang.

-…-

"Tuh kan bener, mereka mau pacaran."

'He-eh." Jawab mereka bertiga.

"Eh, ShikaTema mana?" Tanya Sai baru nyadar.

"Biarin aja, palingan juga pacaran." Jawab Ino

"Oh." Sai hanya ber'oh ria.

T B C

huaaaa... Fic ini tambah ancur ya? Gomen.

Sasuke: Gue nyium Sakura? Sasori! Lo kalah, hahaha *Guling-guling di lantai*

Sasori: Biar'kan saja, gue masih punya dei.

Dei: Kok gue un? gue masih normal un.

Gaara: Tenang saja, kita senasib kok Saso.

Sasori: Senasib? Ntar di ending Story lo bakal bahagia dengan *Plak*

Author: Jangan membocor'kan cerita ini, bodoh.

Sasori: Maaf-maaf.

Review ya!


	13. ShikaTema problem

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 13: ShikaTema problem**

**Summary: Shika dijodoh'kan dengan seseorang di lain sisi Temari juga**

**Pairing: **

**Only ShikaTema (In these chapter only)**

"Tem, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Shikamaru pada Temari yang sedang memetik bunga di taman. Temari pun menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru 'mau bicara apa?'. "Aku dijodoh'kan oleh ayahku."

"Apa!" Temari terkejut bukan main. "sama siapa?"

"Aku juga gak tau, mala mini aku bertemu dengannya." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunduk.

"Terus? Hubungan kita bagaimana?" Tanya Temari hampir menangis, Shika hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak tau. "Kita putus…" Ucap Temari pelan.

"Putus? Gak mungkin." Kata Shikamaru kaget.

"Terus? Aku kita harus apa? Selingkuh?" Tanya Temari menangis, baru kali ini Shikamaru melihat Temari menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tau…." Kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita jujur…." Kata Temari lalu duduk disamping Shikamaru, Shikamaru hanya menatapnya heran. "Atau putus?"

"Biar nanti kupikirkan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kapan pernikahannya?" Kata Temari lirih.

"Setelah lulus…" Jawab Shikamaru lirih, sambil menangis Temari langsung pergi. "Maafkan aku Tem." Guman Shikamaru, ia lalu menatap langit yang mendung, ternyata langit akan menangis tapi Shikamaru tak peduli dengan hal itu, yang dia mau sekarang adalah Temari dan kebahagiaannya.

Flashback: On

Shikamaru sedang berlari menuju sekolah yang katanya merepotkan. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuk'kan jam 6:45. "Merepotkan sekali.." Gumannya, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang….

Bruuukk

"Go-gomen…" Kata Gadis itu sambil membugkuk'kan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum, baru pertama kali Shikamaru tersenyum tulus, didepan cewek pula.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis berumur sekitar 6 tahunan, sama seperti Shika.

"Harusnya aku yang nanya, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Shika balik. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. 'Namamu siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

'Namaku Subaku No Temari, kamu?" Jawab gadis bernama Temari itu.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, panggil saja Shika." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Sudah dulu ya, aku lagi buru-buru." Kata Shika lalu pergi.

_5 years later_

"Apa kau benar-benar mau pergi ke Suna?" Tanya gadis berumur 11 tahunan.

"Ayolah Matsu-Chan, aku harus pulang karna orang tuaku." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Kata Matsuri setengah berteriak.

"Ya sudah kalau Matsu-Chan mau ikut." Kata Rei, ayah Temari tiba-tiba datang.

"Boleh om?" Tanya Matsuri berharap jawabannya 'iya', Rei hanya mengangguk. "Yes! Tuh kan boleh." Kata Matsuri sambil loncat-loncet riang.

"Yuk!" Ajak Rei ramah.

_2 years later_

Sekarang Shikamaru sudah menjadi anak kebanggaan keluarga Nara. "Shika! Cepet bangun!" Kata Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru dari bawah.

"Iya-iya, aku bangun." Kata Shikamaru yang masih setengah sadar, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

30 menit kemudian.

Shikamaru lalu menuruni tangga rumahnya. "Shika, makan dulu." Kata Yoshino sambil menyiapkan telur rebus unruk Shika.

"Aku tidak lapar bu."

"Ayolah, ibu sudah susah payah membuatkamu telur."

"Apa susahnya bikin telur sih?" Gumam Shikamaru, ia duduk lalu memakan telur yang direbus ibunya.

5 menit kemudian

"Aku berangkat!" Kata Shika lalu pergi ke sekolah

_Konoha Academy_

"Hah~" Kata Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa? Tanya Choji, sahabat Shika.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Shika malas.

Teet Teet

Bel academy sudah berbunyi, masuklah seorang guru bermbut coklat dengan rokoknya. "Baik anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Silahkan masuk." Kata Asuma memberi aba-aba, lalu masuklah gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan atau bisa dibilang emas gelap. "Perkenlakan dirimu, nak." Kata Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Nama saya Subaku No Temari, aku pindahan dari Suna, mohon bantuannya ya." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang kau boleh duduk…. Disitu." Kata Asuma sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur.

"Baik sekarang kita bla bla bla…" Temari tidak mendengar'kan omomgan Asuma, dia hanya melihat orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Seperti pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana?" Gumam Temari, tiba-tiba orang yang disebalahnya terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Itu…ano… serasa pernah melihatmu, tapi aku lupa pernah melihatmu dimana."

"Kau orang yang pernah kutabrak itu." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Kapan?... oh yang 7 tahun lalu itu?" Tanya Temari sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Yap."

Flashback: Off

Itulah hari-hari mereka bertemu, what a nice memory.

Setelah mengingat itu, hujan menangis lalu diikuti oleh Shikamaru. "Kenapa?" Gumamnya. "Kenapa!"

Shikamaru POV

Apa salahku? Dan siapa orang yang bakan dijodoh'kan denganku? Hidupku hancur tak tentu arah sekarang, aku harus memilih Temari atau orang tuaku? Bingung!

Aku berjalan menuju rumah ku yang.. entahlah.

End Of Shikamaru POV

_Subaku House_

Tok Tok Tok

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya yang sedang menangis. "Nee-san? Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Gaara.

"_Hiks…Hiks…Hiks.."_ Hanya itu yang disengar oleh Gaara, Gaara tak mau ambil pusing, ia langsung memasuki kamar kakaknya.

"Nee-chan kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" Temari hanya menggeleng.

"Gara-gara cowok itu ya?" Tanya Gaara, Temari hanya mengangguk. "Dia apain nee-chan?"

"Dia…Hiks….Di…Hiks jodoh'kan oleh….oramh tuanya…. Hiks…" Kata Temari disela-sela isak'kannya.

"Sudah ku bilang'kan? Backstreet itu gak baik, sekarang nee-san mau jadi selingkuhannya?" Tanya Gaara sedikit berteriak marah.

"Nee-san…hiks…..juga tidak tau….."

"Nee-san harus putus dengan laki-laki itu." Kata Gaara tegas.

"Nee-san gak bisa….Hiks…."

"Taidama!" Teriak Kankuro dari bawah.

"Sekarang nee-san tenag ya, nanti aku cari solusi nya." Kata Gaara lalu meninggal'kan Temari

.

"Udah pulang nii-san?" Tanya Gaara sambil membantu kakaknya masuk.

"Menurut lo?" Tanya Kankuro balik.

'_Hiks….hiks…Hiks…' _Suara isak'kan Temari keluar lagi.

"Hiiii…. Dirumah ini ada hantu ya?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Itu suara Temari nee-san." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Oh." Kata Kankuro ber'oh' ria. "Emang nee-san kenapa?"

"Biasa, soal Shikamaru." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Shikamaru? Emang kenapa dia?"

"Tanya aja sendiri." Kata Gaara lalu meninggal'kan Kankuro sendirian.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kankuro yang berada diruang tamu langsung membuka'kan pintu. "Ayah? Jam segini kok udah pulang?" Tanya Kankuro kaget

"Ayah mempunyai kabar, nee-san mu mana?"

"Ayah?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba datang.

"Nee-san kalian mana?" Tanya Rei lagi.

"Lagi dikamarnya, emang kenapa?" Kata Gaara heran.

"Panggil nee-san kalian, ayah tunggu diruang tamu." Gaara dan Kanku lalu pergi untuk memanggil kakaknya.

.

"Nee-san." Panggil mereka berdua kompak.

"_apa?"_ Tanya Temari dibalik pintu.

"Ne-san di panggil ayah, sekarang ayah lagi diruang tamu." Kata mereka kompak.

Ckleek

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah manggil." Kata Kankuro, Temari langsung jalan aja tanpa memperulikan Gaara maupun Kankuro.

.

"Ada apa yah?" Tanya Temari sambil duduk disebelah Gaara and Kankuro.

"Mungkin ini kabar buruk bagimu." Kata Rei masih basa-basi. "Kamu akan di jodoh'kan." Sambung Rei, Temari langsung kaget bukan main.

"Jodohin? Gak salah? Yah~, ini bukan jamannya siti nurbaya." Kata Temari hampir menangis.

"Tapi ini harus. Jam 7 kita sudah harus disana, jadi siap-siap." Kata Rei langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Huaaa…" Temari kembali menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, mungkin ini yang terbaik." Kata Gaara menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk nee-san." Kata Kankurou juga ikut menenang'kan.

"Kalian enak, kalau misalnya, orangnya belum nee-san kenal bagaimana?" Tanya Temari sambil menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, nee-san siap-siap gih sana." Kata Gaara sambil mengantar Temari.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Shyuut…. Inilah yang terbaik." Kata Gaara pelan.

"Yasudah kalau menurutmu begitu." Kata Temari lalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

"Temari! Cepet!" Teriak Rei dari lantai bawah, tiba-tiba keluarlah Temari dengan memakai dress violet diatas lutut dengan high heels putih setinggi 4 cm. "Kau cantik mala mini, pasti calon suamimu suka." Kata Rei setelah melihat anak perempuan satu-satunya. Setelah itu keluar 2 cowok berpakaian simple.

"Kapan kita berangkatnya?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Sekarang, yuk." Kata Rei sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

'Ini kan rumahnya…

T B C

Hehehe Gomen lama update, padahal banyak yang ingin update kilat.

Sasuke: Heh author aneh!

Author: Apa? *Santai*

Sasuke: Aku kok gak ada di chap ini?

"Author: Mana I tau *santai* tanya sama otak gue donk.

Sakura: Author geblek! Kemarin NejiTEn kan baru pacaran, kenapa gak bikin kencan aja?

"Author: Awalnya juga mau seperti itu tapi kok melenceng ya?

Sasuke: Sudalah Saku-chan, author aneh ini itu BAKA

"Author: Biarin, emang lo tau gue siapa?

Sai: Author yang aneh sekali *Polos*

"Author: Apa kalian bilang?

Shikamaru: Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil...

SasuSakuSaiSilla: Siapa yang seperti anak kecil? *swt*

Temari: Kalian...

SasuSakuSaiSilla: Awas kau... *sambil mengejar Temari*

Shikamaru: Riview ya... Hah~ *Pergi*


	14. Sakura is Back

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Chapter 14: Sakura is Back!**

**Summary: Chiyo menyuruh Sakura pulang, Sakura pun menyetujuinya...**

**Pairing:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**Saiino**

**NejiTen**

"Ini kan rumahnya….. Shino?" Guman Temari.

"Ternyata kalian sudah datang." Kata Shibi, ayah Shino datar. "Mari masuk."

.

"Jadi? Apa Temari setuju?" Tanya Shibi datar.

"Dia setuju kok, oh ya, Shino mana?" Tanya Rei baru sadar.

"Dia lagi main sama serangganya." Jawab Shibi datar. Dan selanjutnya, hanya berbicara biasa.

(Sementara Shikamaru)

"Merepotkan sekali." Kata Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran dikasur.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru datar.

"_Ini mama!" _Jawab Yoshino. Shikamaru pun membuka pintu itu untuk ibunya.

Ckleek

"Ada apa? Apa orangnya sudah datang?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Gini sayang, ternyata mereka tidak bisa sampai hari ini, mungkin besok malam." Kata Yoshino dengan muka kecewa.

"Bagus deh." Kata Shika lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Anak itu…."

.

"YES!" Teriak Shikamaru. "Untung besok, jadi gue bisa tidur sekarang." Kata Shika lalu tidur.

(Suna)

"Sakura," Panggil Chiyo.

"Nenek? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Besok mereka'kan pulang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut mereka?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Tapi nek, apa nenek tidak apa-apa sendirian." Tanya Sakura balik.

"Nenek baik kok." Kata Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Matsuri." Kata Sakura sedih.

"Nenek dengar, Matsuri besok juga ingin ke Konoha."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk, Chiyo pun berdiri lalu pergi.

"Selamat tinggal nek." Gumam Sakura.

(Keesokan harinya)

"Hoaam…. Woy bangun!" Teriak Sasuke kepada cowok yang ada disitu, hasilnya? Nobody awake .

"Ayo bangun! Udah pagi nih!" Sasuke menambah volume suaranay.

"Ayang konan, tidur sama abang yuk…." Pein ngigau(Bener gak nih tulisannya?).

"Krim anti kriputku kok habis?"

"Hee (Mantan Kisame dari Korea), Balikan lagi yuk." Ajak Kisame dalam mimpinya.

"Sakura, kau jahat sekali…."

"Un! Dapet bom baru, un!"

"Senpai…..senpai….senpai….."

"DJ…. Terimalah sesajen ini…."

"Uang ku! Jangan kau ambil!"

"La la la la" Guman Zetsu.

"Pada mimpi apaan sih?"

"Woy! Ada cewek seksi tuh!"

"Mana-mana?" Tanya pein langsung terbangun, yang lainnya belum.

"Itachi! Ada krim anti kriput yang baru nih!" Teriak Sasuke, sama seperti Pein tadi, langsung terbangun.

"Wah~, ikannya cantik sekali, mau jadi pacar aku tidak?"

"Apa? Ikan cantik? Jangan kau ambil dia!" kata Kisame langsung terbangun, yang sudah bangun hanya menahan tawa.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau seksi sekali…." Kata Sasuke, Sasori pun terbagun dengan mukanya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Cara bangunin yang lain gimana ya?" Pikir Sasuke.

"Gini aja…." Kata Itachi sambil membisik'kan sesuatu.

"Woy! Ada Kebakaran! Ohok….ohok…." Teriak Sasuke, udah berapa kali coba, dia teriak?

"What! Kebakaran?" Tanya mereka yang tadinya masih tertidur.

"Cepet, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Kata Pein sang leader (Reader: Udah tau!)

"Oke-oke!" Kata Akatsuki malas. Setelah itu mereka mandi terus pergi!

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Kata Pein lalu pergi dengan Konan.

"Ayo, Sasuke…" Kata Itachi santai.

"Aku pulang ke apartemenku saja. Kau mau ikut Saku-chan?" Kata Sasuke memancing Sasori.

"Sakura pulang denganku saja..." Kata Sasori datar.

"Sudahlah Sasori, biarkan mereka, lepaskan Sakura.' Kate Dei sedih.

"Yuk Saku-Chan!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

.

.

"Kau itu sudah kelewatan Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil duduk disofa yang sedikit berdebu. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak ke apartemen mu?"

"Dari kau pergi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya sudah, aku mau beresin rumah dulu." Kata Sakura sambil berdiri.

"ini bukan rumah tapi apartemen."

"Iya, gue juga tau!" Kata Sakura sebel.

Tok Tok Tok

"Saku-Chan! Bukain tuh pintu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Jangan teriak-teriak napa? Gue tuh ada di belakang lo." Kata Sakura marah. "Lo aja yang buka, gue lagi ngepel nih." Kata Sakura lalu melanjutakan aktivitasnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya, tiba-tiba…..

"Selamat datang Sasuke/Teme!" Teriak mereka bertujuh (Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Temari. Shikamaru tidak ikut karna dilarang oleh ibunya)

"Gue itu pulang dari Suna bukan dari Amerika!" Kata Sasuke yang tidak enak dengan tetangganya.

"Maaf teme…." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah, masuk." Kata Sasuke menyuruh mereka masuk, mereka pun masuk.

.

"Lo ngepel Sas?" Tanya Temari setelah melihat kain pel sama ember pel-?-.

"Bukan gue tapi Sakura," Kata Sasuke santai. "emang gue mau disuruh ngepel lantai?"

"Jadi Sakura sudah pulang? Kapan?" Tanya Ino riang.

"Pagi ini sama gue." Kata Sasuke masih santai.

"_Sasuke! Gyaa!" _Teriak Sakura tidak jelas.

"Kenapa tuh Sakura?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Palingan liat laba-laba atau kecoak." Kata Sasuke datar, lalu ia berjalan menuju dimana Sakura berada.

.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ada tikus….." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tikus.

"Ya usir dong…." Kata Sasuke langsung pergi, sebenernya Sasuke juga takut tikus.

.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" Tanya Ino (dari tadi nanya mulu.)

"Oh ya Teme, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan, jalan-jalan dan main-main?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana ya?" Sasuke tampak seperti orang berfikir.

"Terus katanya ada peramal, di dekat taman. Mau kesana gak?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Iya deh, tapi ajak Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Oke!" Kata NaruIno semangat.

(Skip makan, jalan, main.)

"Capeknya!" Kata Naruto.

"Kau ini, kau yang ngajak tapi kau yang capek." Kata Neji datar.

"Oh ya, katanya mau ke peramal itu." Kata Temari baru inget.

"Oh iya!" Kata Naruto sambil memukul jidatnya.

"Yuk!" Kata Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau, dan juga cinta pertamamu." Kata Yuki setelah meramal Sasuke.

"Gak mungkin, cinta pertama saya itu sudah punya pacar." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Mereka akan segera putus karna keberadaanmu," Kata Yuki. "memang, kau belum sadar dengan rasa itu." Lanjut Yuki.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lo aja." Kata mereka sambil mendorong Naruto. Naruto member tangannya pada Yuki.

"Mau nasib, cinta atau apa?"

"Cinta."

"Hmmm…. Anda sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Yuki.

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Pacar anda ada yang suka, dan orang yang menyukai pacar anda adalah orang terdekat anda." Kata Yuki.

"Gak mungkin!" kata Naruto sambil memukul meja.

"Kalau ada tidak percaya, tanya saja pada orang yang PALING dekat dengan anda." Kata Yuki sambil meneka kata 'paling'. Naruto pun keluar dari situ.

"Who next?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka kecewa.

"A-aku." Jawab Hinata, lalu masuk. Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan lalu mengasih tangannya.

"Jadi? Mau nasib? Takdir? Atau cinta?"

"Ta-takdir saja." Kata Hinata gugup.

"Hmmm….. ini buruk, ayah anda akan mengalamin kebangkrutan, lalu ada yang akan terjadi dengan anda." Kata Yuki serius. Setelah itu Hinata Keluar.

Ramalan:

Neji: Takdir: Ayah anda akan kecekelakaan, dan anda dititip dengan orang terdekatnya.

Tenten: Cinta: Akan terus berjalan lancer seperti yang diingin'kan.

Ino: Cinta: Akan menemu'kan pasangan hidup sejati.

Temari: Cinta: Akan bahagia dengannya.

Sai: Nasib: Beruntung menemukan orang seperti dia. (Cinta atau Nasib nih?)

Sakura: Cinta: anda sedang mempunyai pacar yang hanya menyukai, sama seperti anda. Tapi ada orang yang mencintai anda tulus tetapi dianya belum nyadar.

(Author malas buat satu-satu)

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" Tanya Naruto yang ingin membayar.

"90 ryo." Jawab Yuki, Naruto pun mengasih duitnya.

.

"Hah~, kita pulang yuk, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar, anak itu selalu berbuat seenaknya." Kata Naruto sebal.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura! Bukain tuh pintu!."

"iya-iya." Sakura pun berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya…..

"Sakura-chan~!" Teriak deidara lebay.

"D-deidara nii-san? Ada apa?"

"Ternyata ini apartemen Sakura n Sasuke?" Kata Pein tiba-tiba datang.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan tinggal'kan aku…." Kata Sasori –yang disebelah Pein- sedih.

"Gini Sakura, jiwanya Sasori terganggu….. setelah kau dekat dengan Sasuke…" Kata Pein sambil menangis

"Aku sudah bilang ke Pein untuk menaruh Sasori ke RSJ, tapi Pein menolak." Kata Deidara.

T B C


End file.
